Lost Valentine
by Blair.64
Summary: 'Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile.' Two colleagues - start to feel an unknown bond with each other... But are scared to name it. When they somehow confess their love to each other, they didn't knew what else was in store for them...?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's me Blair again...

First of all... I have heard that janvi mam celebrates her birthday on March 10th if its not a leap year... so...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANVI MA'AM...**

**May all your wishes come true and you live a happy life always... :-)**

I had written this chapter earlier but wanted to post it on her birthday...

I am really happy with the response that I have got on Colors Of love… Thank you to all those who have reviewed… I'm glad that u liked the flower holi idea…

In the OS colors of love I told you that dareya was seen dancing in the march 7th 2015 episode…

OMG! The dance didn't even lasted for 10 secs…

N some people say that in the daya special episodes which were aired on February 28th, 2015 BP sir told that the dareya track is finished…

Actually, on that day I was kinda busy so can somebody tell me did BP sir actually say something like this? Did somebody watch that episode can you plz let me know…

And guys... one more thing, I have read some dayauskaan (daya+Muskaan) fics... so i wanted to know that did this pair really existed or it was made by made by some fans...? And if it really existed, can somebody tell me the episode name and number... plzzz

So let us get started

As I promised, my valentine's story based on DaReya…

**I-I-I-I-I**

.

.

.

.

**The First Meet…**

.

.

.

.

It was a bright Sunday morning. Everyone was sleeping, after all this day comes only once in a week where one can relax and sleep till whenever they want to… No stress of work, no tension, only rest and peaceful sleep.

In a house next to a garden, a girl, about 23 years old, short hair, bright brown eyes, was sleeping peacefully. She looked really tired. The whole Saturday she had worked just to ensure that she was free on Sunday…

She was going to Mumbai today and had packed her bags the previous day so that she could sleep peacefully till 8:00 A.M. on Sunday. At 9:00 A.M. a truck would be there which would be carrying some of her luggage, like her books, most of her clothes, shoes etc., to Mumbai. The rest, like some of her clothes, shoes etc., she would be carrying herself to Mumbai by her car…

It was 7:59 and she was fast asleep. The clock struck 8 and the next second the alarm clock buzzed…

TRING

TRING

TRING

TRING

It was no less than a mobile ringtone… The girl woke up while rubbing her eyes and looked at the clock…

Girl – kya… aath (8) baj gaye… aur wo bhi ithni jaldi…. Offo! ab uth ke kapde badalne badale padege… Khana banana padega… oh god!

She unwillingly woke up from the bed, turned the AC off and went to freshen up…

After sometime, she out and changed her clothes. She wore a blue shirt with dark blue jeans… She went down in the kitchen to make food for herself and at exactly 8:45, she was ready with her luggage waiting for the truck to arrive, so that she could go by her car…

Suddenly, her phone rang it was man who was going to carry her luggage to Mumbai by truck…

Conversation…

Girl – hello bhaiya… aap kab taka a rahe ho?

Man – mam, mei aaj nhi aa paunga

Girl (shocked) – Kya! Par kyu!?

Man – mam, mai aaj nahi aa sakta… in fact ab mam parso hi aapauga…

Girl – magar kyu?

Man '—Man… wo meri beti ka b'day hai… aur kal usse ghumane le ke jana hai…

Girl (smiled) – accha theek hai… koi baat nhi… mai apni pados wli friend ko chabbi de jati hoon…. parso aake unse le lena… theek hai? aur haan… apni beti ko tum meri taraf se janam din ki shubhkam naye dena…

Man – ji theek hai madam… zaroor mei de duga… madam… magar madam apne bataya nhi ki samaan kaha pohuchaana hai?

Girl – Um…. abhi pata nahi hai… mai tumhe kal tak bata dugi…

Man – ji theek hai madam…

And they hung up...

The girl went to her friend who lived the next door…

Girl – hi Naira!

Naira – Hi!

Girl – kaisi ho?

Naira – mai to ek dum fit… aur tu?

Girl—mai bhi ek dum theek

Naira – waise tunne aaj jana nhi tha Mumbai?

Girl – haan yaar wo jana toh tha… bas wo tujhe ye ghar ki chabbi deni thi tujhe (she handed her house's key)

Naira (confused) – ye kyu?

Girl – yaar who truck wala toh parso hi aa payega… toh usse ye chabbi de dena… uski beti ka b'day hai aaj… aur kal usse ghumane leke jana tha…

Naira – Accha… issliye nhi aa paayeya…?

Girl nodded…

Naira – accha thek ha mei usse de dugi… tu chinta bilkul mat kar…

Girl—ok thank you…

Naira – yaar… teri bohot yaad aayegi…

Girl – haan mujhe bhi…

They hugged each other…

Naira – accha theek hai… ok bye… And all the very best for your new job…

Girl (smiled) – thank you so much naira! And we will be in touch…

Naira – of course…

Girl – ok bye bye

And they shook hands and the girl started off for her destination…

She drove off for Mumbai saying good bye to Delhi, she reached after a long drive of 8 hours at around 5:00 P.M.

She stopped at a nearby hotel to take some rest. When she had ordered her food and was waiting for it, her phone rang, it was her broker…

Conversation…

Girl – hello bhaiya! Aapko koi ghar mila ya nahi?

Broker – nahi madam ji… ab tak nahi

Girl (angrily) – toh ye batane ke liye phone kiya hai huh!?

Broker – nahi nahi madam… who ek apartment hai jo aaj ke liye khali hai… par subha subha aapko woh ghar khali karna pade ga… subha 11baje se pehle…

Girl – Hmm…

Broker – jinhone wo ghar khareeda hai, wo keh rahe hai ki aap aaj ke liye uss ghar mei ruk sakti hai…

Girl – aaj ka ko theek hai… par mei kal kya karugi?

Broker – madam mei kal tak aapko ghar pakka de duga… mera wada…

Girl – accha theek hai… mujhe wo apartment ka address msg kar dena

Broker – ji theek hai madam

And they hung up

Girl (to herself) – Ab ye kya nayi musibaat hai…

Meanwhile, her food came. She finished it and went to place where the broker had told her stay… She didn't open much of her luggage because she knew it would take her more time in the morning to pack her stuff again…

At 10:00 P.M.

She went near the window of the apartment, and stared at the sky and the stars for sometime… remembering her mom and dad… who were not in this world… Tears came in her eyes…

Suddenly, her phone rang, it was Naira…

She looked at the called ID and wiped her tears…

Girl – hi Naira… tum ab tak soyi nahi?

Naira – jab tu dukh mei ho… toh mujhe kaise neend aayigi? haan?

Girl (smiled on her concern) – nahi naira, aise koi baat nahi hai…

Naira – nahi yaar… mujhe pata hai kit u abhi apne mummy papa ko yaad kar rahi thi… right?

Girl – tujhe kaise pata?

Naira – dekha… I know everything…

Girl – yaar bas aaj mom dad ki yaad bohot zyada aa rahi hai… (she cried)

Naira – nahi nahi… yaar aise nhi rote, agar teri mummy ne tujhe aise dekh liya toh? Unhe kaise lagega…

Girl – sahi kaha tune… (and she wiped off her tears) Thank you Naira… tujhse baat karke bohot accha feel hota hai…

Naira (smiled) – arre yaar… issme thank u ki kya baat hai? chal ab jake so ja… kal tera kaam pe pehla din haina?

Girl – haan

Naira – achaa… toh ab jake soja… warna pehle din hi late ho jayegi…

Then she went to sleep…

The next morning, she woke up at 8:00 A.M. and got ready. She had thought that she will keep all her things in her car and go to her work place and from there to her new house…

She got ready and kept all her luggage in her car. She was wearing a red colored shirt and dark blue jeans…

She looked at a picture. That picture was taken at the time, when she was born. The picture was that of a young lady carrying a beautiful child in her hands, sitting on the hospital bed. The child was no less than a Barbie doll and a man (the child's dad) standing beside her.

The girl caressed the picture and said, "Mumma, Papa, dekho aaj apki Barbie doll ka kaam pe pehla din hai… par aap yah ape nahi ho… lekin mujhe koi darr nahi hai… kyuki mai janti hoon… ki app humesha mere dil mei rahoge… har mushkil mei mera saath doge… agar mei kahi kamzoor padti hoon toh aap mera ssath doge… mai jaanti hoon… " a tear escaped her eyes…

Her phone rang… It was her boss, ACP Pradyuman of CID Mumbai…

She wiped off her tears and picked up the phone…

Conversation…

Girl – Good morning Sir

ACP – Good morning shreya… tum kaisi ho?

Shreya – sir mai toh theek hu… Aur sir… mai bas nikalne wali hoon… 15 minutes mei pohunch jaugi…

ACP – shreya, tum bureau mat aana

Shreya (confused) – kyu sir?

ACP – shreya wo… ek khoon hua hua hai… The Sunshine Restaurant mei… toh tum sidha waha par hi aa jao…'

Shreya – ok sir… sir app mujhe bata sakte hai ki ye restaurant hai kaha? I mean mai yaha kal hi aayi hoon…

ACP (smiled)—haan… mai tumhe msg kar duga

Shreya – ok sir…

N they hung up

After a few minutes, shreya got a msg of the address of sunshine restaurant…

In a few minutes, she drove off to her destination…

She reached the restaurant and parked her car in the parking area…

She got out of the car. She saw that a slip or something like a paper was fallen down on the road. She saw that a girl was sitting in a shop nearby with some similar cards and papers. She noticed that the girl was a tarot card reader.

She thought to give her the card back. She went near her and said,"Excuse me shayad aapka ye card galati se waha mere pass gir gaya tha… " she said so and forwarded her hand to give the tarot card back to the girl.

She was about to move when the reader stopped her and said, "Galati humesha itifak se hoti hai…" shreya stopped and looked back.

The tarot card reader continued, "Aur iss duniya mei itifak se kuch nahi hota… Sab kuch likha gaya hai… Tumhara yaha par ana, is card ka mere table se gir kar tumhare pass pahunchna… Sab ek bade se plan ka hissa hai…"

Shreya was confused, "Plan? Kiska plan?"

The tarot card reader smiled. She lifted her index finder in the sky to indicate the almighty and continued, "Uska plan… upar wale ka plan… Tum ek bohot hi khass ladki ho… Aur aaj tumhari zindagi ka bohot hi khass din hai… Janti ho kyu?"

Shreya confusingly answered, "Nahi…"

The reader smiled and said, "Ye lover's card hai…" She said and showed the card to shreya which had faleen down near her.

Shreya was really confused and said, "Lover's card?"

The reader smiled and nodded, "Aaj tumhari zindagi mei pyaar apna pehla kadam rakhne wala hai… Hawa ke jhoonke ki tarah… jo udd kar aayega aur tumhare paairo talle se zameen chura le jayega…"

The reader kept the card back with others and shreya suppressed her laughter.

The reader noticed her and shreya said, "Accha… ab mei chalti hoon…"

She suppressed her laugh and went from there.

She went from there and about to enter the restaurant, when she saw that she had left her batch, which was in her purse, in the car, so she went back in her car.

But because of the luggage inside the car, she was unable to find her batch, which was in the purse, inside the car. In order to find it, she took her purse out and stood in front of her car…

Suddenly, from nowhere a speedy Scorpio came was about to hit shreya…. When...

**I-I-I-I-I**

Hi guys… how was the first chapter?

So what do you think happened with shreya…?

To find out more... wait for my next update… It may be tomorrow or day after tomorrow…

Quote of the day – By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail – Benjamin Franklin

So… till next update…

Stay happy

Stay safe

Enjoy

Take care

And review…

Signing off…

Yours Blair… :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I, Blair, am back… How are you? I hope that you all are fine… and doing well…

Thank you all. I am really very happy with the response that I have got on the 1st chapter…

I wanted to ask something... When you guys upload an image for a cover of your stry, then it asks that do u completely own that image...? But some of the images (i guess) are from the show itself... so how u guys upload them...? i did not understand the process and what do u do when it asks do u completely owm that image...plz tell me...

And 1 request for DivaNims di – Diiiiii! please…. FF mat chodo… Aapke bina FF adhura hai… please have faith on God… aapko kuch nahi hoga… himmat aise nahi haarte… u have to be tough...plzz

So let us begin with the next chapter…

**I-I-I-I-I**

.

.

.

.

**Knowing Each Other…**

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, from nowhere a speedy Scorpio car came in front of shreya's car… The surrounding people started shouting and told her to move aside... But it was too late... When she saw the car it was really close to her... She covered her face by crossing her arms in front of it... And shouted, "Aaaahhhhh!"

When...

A man came like a fast blowing wind and soon two strong arms grabbed her and pushed her and himself towards the other side. There was a loud 'THUMP' and they both landed on shreya's car…

His hands were on her waist and she held his left shoulder tightly because she was really scared after seeing that speedy Scorpio…

Shreya was on the bottom (on the car) and the man was on the top of her.

They both looked into each other's eyes and, unknowingly, were lost in each other…

A strand of shreya's hairs was on her face. He blew and that strand danced and went behind with the others. She didn't feel scared, instead she liked it and closed her eyes softly and then opened again to find that he was still there. They were again lost in each other…

They both came out of the eye-lock by the voice of ACP sir and Abhijit…

ACP – Oh God! Ye kya ho gaya!? Daya! Tum theek toh ho?

Abhijit – daya… tum theek to ho?

The man (Daya), who saved shreya stood up, made shreya stand and answered them as, " Sir… mai theek hoon…" All the time he was looking at her…

Abhijit – Iss car ke driver ko gaddi chalani nahi aati kya!? Nikhil, Pankaj, zara pakdo isse…

Nikhil and Pankaj nodded and ran behind that car…

ACP (moved to Shreya) – Shreya… Tum theek ho naa…?

But Shreya didn't respond… She was still in shock after seeing that scene of the speedy scorpio… And breathing heavily…

ACP sir kept his hand on her shoulder, with this she came into her senses and ACP sir asked her again, " Shreya… Kya tum theek ho?"

Shreya – Haan… Haan… Sir… Mai theek hoon…

Daya (looked at her) – Sir… aap isse jante hai?

ACP – Arre Haan daya… Wo mai tumhe batana bhul gaya tha… Ye hai humari nayi officer… Inspector Shreya…

Daya nodded… he couldn't take his eyes off her… Abhijit noticed this…

ACP sir turned towards Shreya and said, " Shreya inse milo… Ye hai Senior Inspector Daya…" (he said so while pointing towards Daya)

Shreya – Hello sir…

Daya (smiled) – Hello…

And then they shook hands…

ACP – Aur ye… (while pointing towards Abhijit) Senior Inspector Abhijit…

Shreya – hello sir

Abhijit nodded and they shook hands…

Meanwhile, Nikhil and Pankaj came with the driver of that car…

ACP sir saw them…

ACP – Ayee… tujhe gaddi chali nahi aati…? Abhi teri iss laparwahi ki waja se iss ladki ki jaan ja sakti thi…!

He said in his most angry tone…

Man – Sorry saab… maaf kardo… maine ye jaan bujhkar nahi kiya…

ACP (angrily) – Accha! Gaddi aise jaan bujhkar nahi chalayi haan?!

Man – saab… wo bas… Maine thodi pee rahi thi… saab bas thodi si… zyada nahi… thodi si… saab…bas issiliye thodi si gaddi out of control ho gayi…

ACP – Ohho! Toh saahbzaade ji ne pee rakhi thi… aiyee…?! Tumhari iss choti si galti ki waja se ek ladki ki jaan ja sakti thi…

Man – Saab… please please saab… mujhe maaf kardo… please aaj ke baad kabhi botal ko haath bhi nahi lagaunga…

ACP – Nikhil, Pankaj, isse le jao yaha se…

Nikhil and Pankaj nodded and went with the man…

ACP – Shreya, tumhe kahi chot toh nahi aayi…?

Shreya – nahi sir…

ACP – Daya tumhe?

Daya – nahi sir… mai bilkul theek hoon…

ACP – Theek hai… chalo…

ACP, Daya, Abhijit and Shreya went in the Sunshine restaurant…

They entered the restaurant where Purvi and Sachin were already investigating…

Sachin got up while Purvi was still checking the body…

He went near ACP Sir and said, " Sirr… lagta hai ki iss ladki ko zeher se maara gaya hai… Sir… ye kon hai? (pointing towards Shreya)

Meanwhile, Purvi also came…

ACP – Sachin… humari nayi officer… Inspector Shreya, pehle Delhi Crime Branch mei kaam karti thi… shreya, ye hai Inspector Sachin, (while pointing towards Sachin) aur ye (pointing towards Purvi) hai Inspector Purvi…

Shreya – Hello sir…

Sachin nodded…

Shreya turned towards Purvi and said, " Hello…"

Purvi also replied the same and they shook hands…

ACP – Sachin… tum keh rahe thae na ki isse zeher se maara gaya hai?

Sachin – haan sir…

ACP – Toh kya… wo koi khanne peene ki cheez me milaya gaya tha uske peet (stomach) mei pehle se hi tha…

Purvi – Ho sakta hai sir… kyuki ye waiter keh raha hai ki iss ladki ne kuch khaya piya nahi tha…

ACP – Hmm… Abhijit, body ko forensic lab le janne ka intezam kar diya hai?

Abijit – haan sir… Ambulance bas aati hi hogi…

ACP – Theek hai… Shreya, kuch mila?

Shreya – nahi sir… iss ladki ka koi ID card ya aisa kuch bhi nahi mila hai jisse ki hum iss ladki ki pehchan kar sake…

ACP – Hmm… Aur kuch mila?

Shreya – Nahi sir…

ACP – Theek hai… ab hume aage Salukhe hi leke jaa sakta hai… Chalo…

All of them went to the bureau…

**FORENSIC LAB…**

Abhijit looked here and there to find Tarika… Salukhe noticed him

Salukhe – Senior inspector Abhijit… aapki tarikaji aaj nahi aayi hai…

Abhijit – hai!? who theek toh hai?!

Salukhe – kuch zaroori kaam se gayi hai… 7 baje tak aajayegi…

Abhijit shook his head…

ACP – Haan salukhe… kuch pata chala?

Salukhe – Ek… ekk… minute… ek minute saas toh le lo… aate hi sawal tapka dete hoon…

ACP – Salukhe yaar tu dimag mat khaa… jaldi bata…

Salukhe – bata ta hoon… bata ta hoon… iss ladki ko zeher se maara gaya hai…

Abhijit – Lo sir… ye baat toh hume bhi pata hai… kuch nayi baat batayi…

Salukhe – bata ta hoon… Iss ladki ko Arsenic zeher se maara gaya hai… abhijit… tumhe toh pta hoga na…? Ye kya zeher hai? hain?! CID ke senior inspector jo thehre…

Abhijit – ha… haan… pata hai

Salukhe – toh batao!?

Abhijit – sir… ye Arsi… matlab…

Salukhe (correcting him) – Arsenic…

Abhijit – haan haan wohi… sir ye jo zeher hain na… bohot khatarnaak zeher hai…

Salukhe – wah wah ji wah wah! Bohot acchi baat batayi aapne… abhijit ji… sare zeher khatarnaak hi hote hai… Ye toh hume bhi ta hai… Koi Nayii baat batao… (stressing upon the last few words)

Abhijit – sir… (trying to change the topic) sir ap kyu humara aur apna time waste kar rahe hai?

Salukhe – ohho! sorry abhijit ji sorry…

Abhijit smirked

Salukhe – iska kuch nhi ho sakta…

Shreya who was quiet till now spoke up, "Sir… ye wahi zeher hai na… jisse Napoleon Bonaparte aur Simon Bolivar jaise bade aur famous logo ki jaan chali gayi thi… isse King Of Poisons bhi kaha jata hai…

Salukhe (impressed) – Bilkul sahi jawab… kya dimag hai… Ekk… minute… by the way tum ho kon?

Before she could speak ACP sir said, " ye nayi officer hai… Inspector Shreya… aaj hi join kiya hai…"

Salukhe – oh great… welcome to CID…

Shreya – thank you sir…

ACP – ab to bta de ki aur kuch pta chala…?

Salukhe – haan… toh jaisa mei keh raha tha… Arsenic zeher se iski maut huyi hai… ye zeher aa sani se nhi milta… Mumbai mei sirf ek jaga par milta hai…

ACP – toh chalo uss jaga pe…

They went to that lab and found some clues…

**IN BUREAU…**

Nikhil – Sir… waha crime scene par jo ungliyo ke nishaan mile thae… Unko maine apne criminal data base se match karke dekha tha… par sir unka toh koi match nahi mila…

Daya – Hmm… aur uss ladki ka kuch pata chala?

Shreya – Haan sir… us ladki ka naam Aisha hai… sir uske pariwar mei koi nahi hai … Uski ek friend hai… Shipra… maine usse phone karke bula liya hai wo aati hi hogi…

Abhijit – theek hai…

Soon Shipra came, and they interrogated her…

During the lunch time, Purvi and Shreya became good friends… She even told shreya about tarika because tarika was busy at the moment and would be free after 7 only…

After the lunch time, CID found out that Aisha was a businesswoman and this was a business rivalry case. Soon they found out that there was a woman named Sunaina who was always jealous of her success… Soon the case was solved and all were updating their databases…

**AT 9****:****00****P.M.**

Most of the officers had finished their work and had left for their respective homes…

Only Daya, Purvi and Shreya were left …

Daya was in ACP sir's cabin discussing about another case.

Purvi and shreya were working on their computers… Suddenly, Shreya's phone rang, it was her broker…

She took the phone and went outside…

She picked up the phone hoping that the broker would have found a house for her… Otherwise, it would be very difficult for her…

Conversation…

Shreya – hello bhaiya… aapko koi ghar mila ya phir nahi…?

Broker – Ummm… Wo… Madam…

Shreya (irritated) – Kya bhaiya… job hi aapko bolna hai saaf saaf bolo na…

Broker – madam… who jo log ghar bechne wale thae unhone mana kar diya… Wo kehte hai ki wo apna ghar kisi aam insaan ko dena chahte hai…

Shreya (shocked) – Aam insaan!? toh mai kya bhootni hoon?

Broker – nahi madam… wo aap CID officer haina to issliye… to wo kissi lafde mei nhi padhna chahte hain…

Shreya – KYA! Oh God! Ab aap hi batayi na mai kaha rahugi…?

Broker – madam… ab issmei mai kya kar sakta hoon?

Shreya – kya kar sakte ho? Kuch nahi!

Broker – arre madam suniye to…

But the angry Shreya cut the call…

Shreya (to herself) – Uff! Ab mai kaha rahu?! Itni raat to ko to koi hotel mei bhi jaga nahi dega… Chal beta Shreya… Aaj raat apni gaadi mei hi sooja…

Purvi was listening to all this. When shreya came inside again, Purvi went near her…

Puvi – Hi!

Shreya – Hi purvi!

Purvi – aa… shreya… agar tumhe rehne ke liye ghar nahi mil raha to tum mere saath reh sakti ho…

Shreya – arre… nahi nahi… aise tumhare mummy papa ko taqleef hogi…

Purvi – Tu tension mat le… Mere mumimy papa Bangalore mei rehte hai… Aur wo maine bataya tha na… Tarika…

Shreya – haan…

Purvi – wo bhi mere sath rehti hai… uske mom dad Jaipur mei rehte hai…

Shreya – Oh! I see… but aap dono ko bekar mei inconvenience hoga…

Purvi – shreya… hume inconvenience tab hoga jab tum aapni car mei soo rahi hogi… Aur ye kya… tumne mujhe aap kaha?! kyu?

Shreya (smiled) – Accha… ab se nahi kahugi…

Purvi (while looking towards the entrance) – Lo! Tarika aa gayi …

Tarika entered and said 'hello' to Purvi. Purvi also replied back with the same…

Purvi - tarika, maine tumhe bataya tha na… nayi officer ke barre mei…?

Tarika – haan …

Purvi (while pointing towards shreya) – ye hai… inspector shreya…

Shreya – hello Dr. tarika…

Tarika – purvi… C'mon yaar… tumne shreya ko sahi se mera naam nahi bataya?

Purvi (confused) – Maine bataya tha isse… tera nam tarika hi toh hai?!

Tarika – haan purvi… mera naam toh tarika hi hai… Dr. Tarika nahi… (stressing upon the word Dr.)

Purvi and Tarika looked at shreya…

Tarika (smiled) – shreya… tum mujhe Tarika bulao… Samjhi?

Shreya (smiled) – Zaroor… Tarika…

Purvi (to tarika) – tarika… tujhe pata hai? Ye Madam ji car mei soone ki tayaari kar rahi thi

Tarika (pretending to be shocked) – Hain!? Car mei!?

Purvi – haan! Aur apne room mei ek bed khaali hai na?

Tarika – aan hai toh sahi…

Purvi – Tarika, toh kyu na hum isse apne ghar le chale… waise bhi aajkal bore hote hai… Isse nayi nayi baatein sunege Delhi ki…

Tarika – idea toh bohot hi accha hai…

Purvi – toh shubh kaam nei deer kaise?

Tarika – shreya, chalo…

Shreya – arre nahi… mai…

Purvi – hume dost nahi maanti?

Shreya – maine aisa kab kaha?

Tarika – agar tum hume apni friends maanti ho toh humare saath chalo…

Shreya – accha theek hai…

Purvi – aur ab se broker par gussa utarne ki bhi zaroot nahi padegi…

Shreya – matlab?!

Tarika – matlab ab wohi hoga tumhara naya ghar…

Shreya – arre nahi nahi…

Purvi – haan… C'mon yaar shreya… please… bohot maza aayega…

Tarika – haan yaar… purvi sahi keh rahi hai…

Shreya – accha theek hai…

Purvi and tarika – Yaahooo!

Tarika – toh chalo chalte hai…

Purvi – haan…

Shreya – Okay chalo

And the three of them went to their home…

**IN THEIR HOUSE…**

Shreya, purvi and tarika entered.

Shreya admired the beauty of the house and said, "Wow! Tarika, Purvi tumhara ghar toh bohot hi sundar hai…"

The house was really beautiful… Typically, perfect for girls. The living room was a perfect combination of golden and brown. The curtains were of dark golden color…

Tarika – Humara ghar…

Shreya (smiled) – Haan… haan… humara ghar…

Purvi – Shreya, tum apne almirah mei apna saaman rakh do…

Shreya – theek hai…

Tarika – tab tak mai aur Purvi dinner bana dete hai

Shreya – arre mei bhi tumhari madad kar deti hoon na…

Purvi – Yaar Shreya… aaj tu pehle baar humare ghar mei aayi hai… Aaj tum mere aur tarika ke haath ka khana kha lo…

Shreya – theek hai… Mai rakh ke aati hoon… Agar zaroot padi toh mujhe batana… Okay?

Tarika and purvi – Okay!

Shreya went into the room and tarika and purvi went into the kitchen for preparing the dinner.

After 1 hour the dinner was prepared and shreya had also settled herself in the room and was feeling herself comfortable in the house with the company of tarika and purvi.

She had also told the truck driver not to give her things anywhere because now she had everything. She told Naira to take care of her things because she will be coming back after 1 month and then she would dispose them off…

Purvi, tarika and Shreya were having dinner…

Purvi – waise tumhe pata hai shreya, yeh jo kheer hai na? Ye Tarika ne mujhse banana seekhi hai…

Tarika – aur issne apni mummy se…

Purvi – tarika tumhe yaad hai… Last time jab hum Jaipur gaye thae tab tumhari mom ne mujhe Gajar ka Halwa banan sikhaya tha haina?

Tarika – haan yaar… aur tunne kya mast halwa banaya… mere se toh khane ke ilawa koi kaam hi nahi hota…

Tarika – waise… shreya, khana kaisa laga?

Purvi – haan shreya bata na… Tu toh kuch bol hi nahi rahi hai…

Tarika – haaan shreya… tu bhi kuch apni mummy-papa ke bare mei bata na…

The two noticed tears in shreya's eyes

Purvi and tarika went near her and purvi asked, "Shre…. Shreya… tumhe kya hua…"

Tarika said, "Shreya… ky… kya hua tumhe roo kyu rahi ho?"

Shreya wiped off her tears and said, " Kuch nahi yaar… Wo bas mom dad ki yaad aagayi…"

Purvi (smiled lightly) – arre toh ismei konsi badi baat hai…

Tarika – haan… phone karke baat karle unse…

Shreya – kaash swarg mei phone lag jata…

Purvi and tarika looked at each other and at once understood that she might have lost her parents…

Tarika (kept her hand on Shreya's shoulder) – shreya… ye sab kaise hua?

Shreya – sirf paanch (5) saal ki thi… Tab mom dad ki accident mei maut ho gayi… meri ek didi thi… aur unki family bhi… par un sab ne mera saath chod diya… aur mujhe Orphanage mei bhej diya…

Purvi – shreya… tum iss sab ko bhul jao… Agar tumhare mom dad ne tumhe aise dekha toh unhe kaisa lagega huh?!

Tarika – sahi kaha… shreya wo tumhe apni life aage badhte hue dekhna chahte hai…

Purvi – aur hum dono toh humesha tere saath raheinge haina tarika?

Tarika – sahi kaha purvi

Shreya – sahi kaha yaar… tum logo se baat karke bohot accha lagta hai… thank you…

Tarika – thank you kis liye?

Purvi – haan tumne woh famous kahawat (idiom) nahi sunni? Friendship mei no sorry, no thank you… Samjhi?

Sghreya (smiled) – samjhi

Tarika – chalo chalo bohot ho gayi batein… thoda khana kha le

Purvi – haan yaar bohot bhuk lagi hai…

Shreya – Haan chalo…

And the three ate their dinner and went to sleep.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Hey guys! How was the chapter?

Hope it was up till your expectations…

Sorry, this chap didn't have much dareya scenes but in the upcoming chapters, there will surely be many…

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

Rajvigirl – Thank you for your review :-)

Mithi - Thank you for your review :-)

Shah khanam - Thank you for your review :-)

KAVINSANJANA - Thank you for your review :-)

Chilakalakavya - Thank you for your review :-)

Parsie22 - Thank you for your review :-)

Crazyforpurvi - Thank you for your review :-)

Hassena khan— Thank you for your review :-)

Fati sid- Thank you for your review :-)

Puja - Thank you for your review :-)

Kaiity- Thank you for your review :-)

Broken trust – Hey, I didn't mind… u can express your feelings here… No worries :-)

Purvi - Thank you for your review :-)

Jeba gomes- Thank you for your review :-)

Ravu 161 - Thank you for your review :-)

Guest 149 - Thank you for your review :-)

Sheenam - Thank you for your review :-)

Aditi - Thank you for your review :-)

Jannatfairy- Thank you for your review :-)

Topaz007 - Thank you for your review :-)

Shreya roy - Thank you for your review :-)

Bhumi98 - Thank you for your review :-)

Mistic morning - Thank you for your review :-)

Jasdeep- Thank you for your review :-)

A big big thank you to all the guests… N sorry if I forgot anybody…

Quote of the day - The secret of getting ahead is getting started – Mark Twain

So… what will happen next?

Stay tuned to find out the answers…

Till the next chapter…

Stay blessed

Be happy

Stay safe

Signing off…

Yours

Blair…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Lost Valentine…

But 1st some things…

Guys! I'm really really very happy that you all liked the bonding of Tarika-Shreya-Purvi… I got so many reviews regarding this! I'm really happy

I'll be including this bonding in the this chapter as well as in this chapter…

Hope you like it!

I wanted to ask something... When you guys upload an image for a cover of your stry, then it asks that do u completely own that image...? But some of the images (i guess) are from the show itself... so how u guys upload them...? i did not understand the process and what do u do when it asks do u completely own that image...plz tell me...

Let us begin… 

**I-I-I-I-I**

In daya's home,

Abhijit rang the bell. A man of about 40-45 yrs, having a slightly unshaved beard, and black eyes opened the door. It was none other than, Daya's dad, Mr Anand .

Mr Anand – arre abhijit tum? aao aao andar aao

Abhijit and Mr anand entered

Abhijit – ab aap kaise hai?

Mr anand – mei toh ekdum fit and fine… Tum batao?

Abhijit – uncle mai bhi bilkul thek hoon….

Mr Anand – to batao kaise aana hua?

Abhijit – ji wo daya se kuch zaroori baat karni hai

Mr anand – beta wo to abhi nahane gaya hai… tum ek kaam karo, uske room mei jao… mai usse bhej duga…

Abhijit – ji theek hai..

And abhijit went into daya's room

After about 10 minutes, daya came with 2 glasses of orange juice. 1 for abhi and the other for himself

They both sat down on the chairs

Daya (while giving him the orange juice) – ye lo…

Abhijit (while accepting) – thank you

And abhi n daya chatted for sometime…

Abhijit (teasingly) – waise daya, subah nahay nhi tha? Jo ab sham ko naha raha hai

Daya – nahi yaar wo abhi thanda pani tha na… to socha kyu na… nahi humesha garam hi hota hai

Abhijit – yaar… ab garmi ke mausam mei garam pani hi hoga na

Daya – right!

Daya and abhijit laughed

Daya – acha waise dad keh rahe thae ki tumhe mujhe kuch baat karni hai

Abhijit – haan karni to hai par…

Daya – to bol na

Abhijit – nahi yar tu bura man jayega

Daya – kamal hai? Jo bolna hai bol yaar

Abhijit – acha phir ek wada kar

Daya – wada?

Abhijit – haan

Daya – acha theek hai abhijit… wada

Abhijit – ki tu meri baat ka bura nhi manega

Daya – okay… mai teri baat ka bura nahi maanuga… promise

Abhijit – yaar tu usse dekh kar hass kyu raha tha?

Daya – mai? kise dekhkar hass raha tha?

Abhijit – zyada bhole mat bano…

Daya – kya keh rahe ho yaar… meri samaj nhi aa raha

Abhijit – C'mon yaar tu subah shreya ko dekhkar hass raha than a?

Daya – nahi to…

Abhijit (smirked) – acha usse dekhkar tere chehre pe smile agayi thi… Haina? Haina?

Daya (nervously) – nahi yaar… aise koi baat nahi hai

Abhijit – acha? to phir kaise baat hai?

Daya – yaar… mera matlab… hai ki… dekh yaar…

Abhijit - matlab I was right…

Daya – yaar jab maine usse dekha…

Abhijit (while singing) – jab maine usse dekha to ye jaana sanam… ki pyaar hota hai deeewana sanam… kyu… tere kehne ka matlab yehi than a? haina? hana?

Daya (blushed)- nahi yaar… not exactly… par…

Abhijit – par? par?

Daya – yaar tum ye baat kkisi se mat kehna pls… warna aise hi sab logo ko gossip ka topic mil jayega

Abhijit – matlab… (pretending to think) Ohho! Love at first Sight…

Daya – yaar… abhijit…

Abhijit – yes Mr Daya…?

Daya – tu ye baat kisi ko mat kehna plz…

Abhijit – tu tension mat le… mera muh bandh hai…

Daya smiled

Abhijit – abhi jitni badi smile di hai… Usse badi toh usse dekhkar de raha tha tu ain?!

Daya – yaar…

Abhijit (he said loudly) – yaar tu toh aise kar raha hai kaise kal teri shaadi hai…

Daya – yaar… yaar… Abhijit… dheere bol… dad ne sunn liye toh meri band baj jayegi…

Abhijit – arre… Ab pyaar kiya toh darna kya?

Daya – Oh bhai saab! Abb bas karo…

Abhijit – kya yaar…

Daya - tujhe pta agar tu CID officer nhi hota toh tu kya hota?

Abhijit – kya?

Daya – Bollywood ka super actor…

And they both laughed…

After sometime, abhijit went to his home…

**MEANWHILE…**

In tarika, purvi and shreya's home

Tarika and purvi were sleeping peacefully, but shreya was thinking something…

_" Aaj tumhari zindagi mei pyaar aapna pehle kadam rakhne wala hai…" _

_"Jo udd kar aayega… aur tumhare pairo talle se zameen chura le jayega…"_

_And that speedy Scorpio was about to hit Shreya when Daya's strong arms pushed her as well as himself in the other direction and they both landed on Shreya's car with a THUD. _

_They were lost in each other's eyes. A strand of Shreya's hairs came upon her face and he blew some warm air on her face. With this, the strand of hair danced and went back with the other ones… Shreya was feeling good as well as he._

_Normally, a girl would feel scared at this time, in this condition, but she was having a pleasure. An unknown pleasure… _

Shreya's POV – Par mei iss sab ke baare mei kyu sooch rahi hoon? Kahi mujhe unse… nahi nahi… Par wo tarot card reader… itni confusion kyu? kahi uski baat sach toh nahi?

She was continuously remembering that tarot card reader's words…

With these confused thoughts, she drifted into a deep sleep…

**MEANWHILE…**

Daya's home…

Daya was also thinking about that incident and unknowingly, a smile crept on his face… He didn't knew the actual reason behind that smile…

He thought about abhijit's words…

_"Oho! Love at first Sight…"_

_"Tu toh usse dekhkar hass raha tha!"_

_"_ _Usse dekhkar tere chehre pe smile agayi thi…"_

Daya's POV – Ye abhijit bhi na… ab uski bekar baton ka asar mujh par ho raha hai… Lekin… kahi… Khair chodo… soo jata hoon…

In the next few day, DaReya started to come closer to each other and only 3 other people were aware of this – Abhiit, tarika and purvi

**AFTER A FEW DAYS…**

In Bureau,

ACP – Abhijit, shreya, mere cabin mei aao

The duo nodded and went inside…

IN CABIN

Abhijit – kya hua sir…? sab theek to hai na?

ACP –haan abhijit… sab theek hai

Abhijit – toh sir aapne hume yaha kyu bulaya?

ACP – wo… actually ek mission aaya hai…

Abhijit (smiled) – haan sir toh iss mei konsi badi baat hai? missions toh aate rehte hai

ACP – nahi abhijit wo… ye mission bohot khatarnaak hai… Tumhe yaad hai wo karib teen (3) saal pehle ek serial killer ka case aaya tha…

Abhijit tries to remember that case

ACP - jiss mei wo serial killer jo newly weds aur fiancé mei se larkio ko pehle kidnap karke unke haath mei gulab ka phool (flower) deke unka khoon kar deta tha. Wo aisa usually modern couples ke saath hi karta tha. Yaad hai?

Abhijit – haan sir… lekin us Amar ko toh humne pakad liya tha na?

ACP – haan abhijit… we caught him. But ussi tarike se aur larkio ke khoon ho rahe hai… Aur iss baar Sky Line Hotel mei…

Shreya – sir to apko kisi pe shaq hai?

ACP – haan shreya…. uska ek chota bhai bhi hai… naam, chehra, kaam hume uske baare mei kuch nahi pta

Abhijit – Sir… toh aap chahte ki hum mei do log waha newly weds ki tarah jaye… haina sir?

ACP – haan abhijit… Soch raha hun ki kissi senior ko bheju aur sath mei kisi new recruit ko… Kyu ki uss criminal ne naye logo ko pehle nahi dekha hoga

Abhijit (not trying to miss the chance) – sir Daya aur Shreya !

Shreya opened her eyes wide and looked at abhijit.

Abhijit just smiled after reading her face.

ACP (suspiciously) – Kyu Abhijit… Tumhare paao (foot) toota (broken) hai kya… Jo tum nhi ja sakte?

Abhijit (nervously) – Sirr… Aise toh koi bhi baat nahi hai…

ACP – Phir…?

Abhijit – sir… who kya hai na… sir… Jab ye mission hai na… tab mai thoda sa busy hoon

ACP – par maine toh abhi tak tumhe tarik (date) toh batayi hi nahi…

Shreya suppressed her laugh

Abhijit noticed this

Abhijit – sir… toh batayi na

ACP – Sky Line Hotel mei March, 2nd ko jana hai… Yani aaj se do din baad. Aur shayad wapis aate aate 6 ya 7 din lg skte hai lag skte hai…

Ahijit – Sir… yaad aaya… wo na mujhe Dr. Tarika ke saath janna hai… (and blushed fakely)

ACP shook his head and said, " Theek hai abhijit… mat jao tum… Mai Daya aur Shreya ko bhej duga…"

Abhijit (smiled) – Thank you sir…

ACP – Shreya… tumhe toh koi problem nhi hai na?

Shreya – nhi sir

ACP- Tumhe bilkul ek modern couple lgna hai

Shreya nodded

Abijit and shreya turned to leave when

ACP- aur sunno… Daya ko bhej dena…

Abhijit nodded and went outside with shreya…

Abhijit went near daya

Abhijit ( while smiling) – daya tere liye ek khush khabri laya hu

Daya – kya?

Abhijit – mai nhi… acp sir bolege

Daya – matlab?

Abhijit – acp sir ne bulaya hai… ja pooch le (and he winked)

Daya understood what it might be – A mission with 'HER'. He shook his head in front of him but inside his hear he was really happy…

He stood before ACP's cabin and knocked

ACP – aao daya

Daya – sir apne bulaya?

ACP – haan andar aao

He enters

Daya – kya baat hai sir?

ACP – tumhe ek mission pe jana hai…

Daya was about to open his mouth in order to speak but ACP spoke…

ACP – ab tum aapne bhai ke tara ye mat kehna ki tum March 2nd ko free nhi ho

Daya – nhi sir mei free hu

ACP - thank God!

He told daya about the mission with shreya and he became happy inside

NEXT DAY

In the evening, when everyone was going home, Daya went up to Shreya and said , " Shreya… Tum tayiyaar rehna… Mai tumhe kal subah paanch baje lene aauguga…"

Shreya smiled and nodded

He loved her smile… and could anything for her smile…

NEXT DAY

In the morning, at 4:30 A.M.

Shreya was in the living room with tarika and purvi… Shreya was wearing a pink shirt with light blue jeans. While, purvi and tarika were still in their night suits.

Purvi – yaar tujhe bohot miss karugi…

Shreya – mai bhi

Tarika (smirked) – lgta nhi miss karegi…

Shreya (confused) –matlab?

Purvi (mischievously) – Sahi kaha

Shreya – arre lekin kyu na karu?

Tarika – shreya… tujhe pta hai miss kab karte hai?

Purvi – tab karte hai jab ap aapno se duur ho aur…

Tarika – aapka maan na lag raha ho

Shreya – toh?

Purvi – Offo! tu bhi na

Tarika – waha par toh daya ke saath tera maan laga rahega na? (and smirked)

Shreya blushed

Purvi – Ohho! dekho toh kaise Sharma rhi hai…

Tarika – tu usse pasand karti hai na? hai na?

Shreya – nahi aise toh koi bhi baat nahi hai

Purvi – kuch toh hai…

Tarika – bata na… (she pleaded)

Shreya – yaar… pehle promise karo ki kisi ko nhi bologe

Purvi n tarika – PROMISE!

Shreya – yaar wo kya hai na… (And she told them about the incident of that tarot card reader followed by the accident which surely did not happen 'accidently')

Purvi – ohho! Tarot card reader ki baat toh sach nikli (and hit shreya playfully on her shoulder)

Tarika – isse kehte hai Tarot card reader ne bana di jodi

Shreya lowered her gaze and blushed

Tarika – dekho kaise nazre chura rhi hai

Purvi and tarika laughed

OUTSIDE-

A car with great speed rushed across the trio's house and stopped near the entrance. A man, who looked to be about 25-26 yrs old came out of the car and rang the bell of the house.

INSIDE-

As soon as the bell rang, Shreya stood up followed by tarika and purvi

Shreya – Lagta hai ki Daya sir aa gaye

And she smiled

Tarika – Dekho toh kaise hass rhi hai

Purvi too laughed

Shreya – accha ab mai chalti hoon

(The trio hugged each other)

Purvi – teko bohot miss karugi

Tarika – mai bhi…

Shreya – Mai bhi… par mai jldi aa jaugi…

Purvi and tarika – beech mai phone karti rehna

Shreya - zaroor… okay bye

She waved them and went outside

There she saw Daya waiting for her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black colored strips on it and light blue jeans.

He smiled upon seeing her. She too smiled back. Daya forwarded his hand to take her luggage. At first she denied, but later on, when he insisted, she gave her luggage to him.

While they were moving towards Daya's car, Daya said, "Bohot acchi lag rhi ho…"

She blushed and replied, "Aap bhi…"

He stopped walking, while she continued to do so. When she saw that he wasn't there, she turned back and went up to him.

She asked, "Kya hua sir? aap ruk kyu gaye?"

Daya didn't answer but instead took out 2 cards. He handed her one of them and showed her the other one.

The card which she got had her picture with the name – Aisha Sarin

The card which he was having had his pic under the name – Arjun Singh

Shreya confusingly asked, " sir ye…?"

Daya – shreya, Oh I mean Aisha… Ye humari nayi pehchanne hai… Aur please don't call me sir… call me Arjun… Aur na hi ap… kyu ki hum dono fiancés hai right?

Shreya smiled and nodded and said, "Okay Arjun… Tum bohot ache lg rhe ho"

Daya – better

And they both went towards daya's car…

She smiled and sat on the passenger seat next to him.

There was an awkward silence in the car. Suddenly shreya broke the silence by saying, "Thank you sir…"

Daya (confused) – thank you? Kis liye?

Shreya – sir… wo aapne uss din meri jaan bachayi thi…

Daya – Wo! arre iss mei thank you ki kya baat hai…

Shreya – sir phir bhi… agar aap nahi hote to na jane kya hota…

Daya (smiled) – kuch nahi hota tumhe…

Shreya smiled under her breath and daya noticed it and he too did the same…

Suddenly, Daya's phone rang. He made the call on Bluetooth. It was abhijit.

Conversation :-

Abhijit (teasingly) – kyu bhai kaisa chal rha hai sab kuch?

Daya (blushed) –theek thak

Abhijit – Ohho!

Daya – kya abhi!

Abhijit – okay sorry sorry

Daya – batao phone kyu kiya?

Abhijit – kamal hai yaar… mai apne dost ko phone bhi nahi kar sakta…

Daya – yaar…

Abhijit – daya… teri life ek ladki kya aa gayi ki tu dost ko bhul gaya

Daya – Abhijit… Jaldi bata Locha kya hai?

Abhijit (nervously) – Locha! Kaisa locha!?

Daya – abhijit…

Abhijit (giving up) –yaar wo ACP sir ka phone aaya tha… keh rhe thae ki daya se keh dena Shreya ka dhyan rakhe… Wo uski jaan ko khatra hai na

Daya – tum tension mat lo… Mere hote hue aise kuch nahi hone wala…

He looked at shreya who was busy watching the drizzling

Daya was lost in her

Abhijit (thinking that he might be lost in her, which was indeed correct) – daya! Oh! Bhaisaab! kaha kho gaye

With this, daya came out of the

Daya – haan… kahi nahi!?

Abhijit (teasingly) – shreya mei kho gaye thae na?

Daya (blushed) –yaar wo…

Abhijit – arre sun… ohho! Lagta hai Tarika ka call aa gaya…

Daya (teasingly) – bhabi ji ka call…

Abhijit (blushed) – yaar daya

Daya – haan haan bolo bolo… mai sunn raha hu…

Abhijit – accha mai baat kar ta hu…'

Daya – kariye kariye bhabi ji se baatein

Abhijit (fake anger) – daya!

Daya – okay sorry boss!

Abhijit – achha mai rakhta hu… kuch zaroot pade to batana…

Daya – okay

Abhijit (teasingly) – aur haan… bhabi ji ka dhyaan rakhna… theek hai? okay bye!

Daya (blushed) – theek hai… bye!

And they hung up…

After sometime, dareya reached the Sky Line Hotel…

**I-I-I-I-I**

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

– Thank you for the review… And also for telling me about that… :-)

Mithi - Thank you for the review :-)

Rajvigirl - Thank you for the review :-)

Chilakalakavya - Thank you for the review :-)

Crazyforpurvi - Thank you for the review :-)

Sanika - Thank you for the review :-) And… I'm not a science student… :-) but why are you asking?

Shah khanam - Thank you for the review :-)

Parsie22 - Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad you liked the bonding…

Kaiity - Thank you for the review :-)

Aditi - Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad you liked the bonding…

KAVINSANJANA - Thank you for the review :-)

Ravu 161 - Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad u liked that!

Jebagomes - Thank you for the review :-)

Haseena khan - Thank you for the review :-)

Mistic morning - Thank you for the review :-)

Topaz007 - Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad you liked that!

Bhumi98- Thank you for the review :-)

Shreyadaya - Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad you liked that…

Jasdeep - Thank you for the review :-)

Guest 149 - Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad you liked the bonding

Diksha Lamba - Thank you for the review :-)

Disani- Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad you liked the bonding…

KingNongz - Thank you for the review :-)

And a very big thanks to all the guests as well…

And also to the silent readers… :-)

Quote of the day - Start where you are. Use what you have. Do what you can – Arthur Ashe

Ok so…

Till the next update… (which will probably be either on Monday or Tuesday)

Stay safe

Have fun

Be happy

And enjoy…

Signing off…

Yours, Blair…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! How are you all? Hope you're fine…

Sorry... I was a little busy yesterday, so couldn't post it yesterday.

Okay guys… this story has reached 97 reviews… I'm so glad… Let us see who is the 101st reviewer…

Guys… I won't be compromising I will tell the truth. Cuz the 101st review that reaches me will be the 101st reviewer because I need to fast approve guest reviews…. Ok? got it?

Here I came with the next chapter… Yaar koi be mere ques ka ans nhi diya… Plz koi bta do…

When you guys upload an image for a cover of your stry, then it asks that do u completely own that image...? But some of the images (i guess) are from the show itself... so how u guys upload them...? i did not understand the process and what do u do when it asks do u completely own that image...plz tell me...

Let us begin…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spending Some Time…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After sometime**, **dareya reached the Sky Line Hotel.

It was a five-star hotel, with bell-boys and servants all around. Those servants who got passed any customer wished them "Good Morning,"

The outside of the hotel was really modern and architectural. It looked really well maintained and newly furnished. It looked as if it had been made just a few hours ago.

The lobby of the hotel was really large and had antique sculptures all around it. To add to its uniqueness, the walls were of golden-brown color, which gave the hotel a unique as well as ancient look.

As soon as they entered, they got into their duty mode. They looked at every person, very carefully, they found in the lobby.

They reached the reception area.

Receptionist – Hello sir, hello ma'am, welcome to Sky Line Hotel. My name is Isha. Umeed hai apka ye stay acha ho.

DaReya smiled.

Daya asked "Yaha par Arjun Singh aur Aisha Sarin ke naam se ek karma booked hai…"

Instead of answering, Isha started at daya with a naughty look which went unnoticed by daya but not by shreya.

She smiled and waved her hand in front of Isha's eyes and said "Hello! Hum aapse baat kar rahe hai,"

The receptionist shook her head in embarrassment and asked "Ji aap bta sakte hai ap kya poch rahe thae?"

Daya asked again "Yaha par Arjun Singh aur Aisha Sarin ke naam se ek karma booked hai…"

Isha – just a minute sir

Dareya - sure

She did some checking on the laptop placed near her and said "Ji haan sir… ap dono ke naam se ek room booked hai. Umm… room number 808, seventh floor,"

Daya (smiled) – Thank you

He smiled and DaReya reached room no. 808.

In the room…

They thoroughly checked the room for microphones or cameras, but did not found any.

Shreya – sir abhi tak koi bhi suspected insaan nhi mila hai… Jis pe hum log shaq kar sake…

Daya (in deep thought) – Hmm… abhi abhi toh aaye hai… jald hi kuch pata chal jayega…

Shreya nodded.

Daya – accha… shreya batao tum kya khaogi?

Shreya – sirr… nhi mai kha kar aayi hu

Daya (smiled) – kya? Hawa (air) kha kar aayi ho

Shreya (smiled) – nhi sirr… Aise baat nhi hai…

Daya giggled.

Daya – chalo… tum mat batao… mai hi order kar deta hoon. Haan par, tumhe khana padega. Okay?

Shreya smiled and nodded and said "Sir… mai abhi aayi…"

And she went into the washroom.

Daya smiled and ordered some snacks

Ater a few minutes, Shreya came out and saw daya on the bed reading a book.

She noticed the cover page and was about to open her mouth to speak when Daya interrupted and said "By the way Shreya, ye tumhari book hai na, 'Mine till Midnight' by Lisa Kleypas bohot acchi hai…"

Shreya looked at him and again at her book.

Daya asked "Waise tumne ye padh le hai na?"

"Haan sir,"

"To ab se ye meri huyi,"

Shreya looked at him with wide opened eyes.

Daya giggled and continued "Arre mazak kar raha hoon… Mai badh mei pad ne ke liy maang raha hoon,"

Shreya smiled and said "Sir… aisi koi bat nahi hai,"

Daya smiled at her.

Shreya said "Wasise sir, mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap ko romantic novels pasand hai,"

Daya smiled and said "Kyu? Mujh me kya kharabi hai?"

Shreya smiled and replied "Nahi sir… Wo mujhe laga ki aapko thriller novels zyada pasand hogi,"

Daya laughed "Hah! Tumhe kya lagta hai…? Mujh jaisa rough and tough cop romantic novels nhi padh sakta? Haan?"

Shreya said " nahi sirr… aisa toh nahi hai…"

Daya laughed and went near her and stood really close to her and asked "Accha? Toh phir kaisa hai?"

She felt really nervous. But after a few moments they both were comfortable and were lost in each other. None of them was ready to break this perfect moment. But

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and our two love birds came out of their eye-lock, feeling embarrassed.

They both looked at each other with a sorry look and then they both smiled.

Daya went to open the door. He saw a young man of about 30 years, wearing a red colored coat with a white shirt within and a red colored tie, probably, the service boy.

He handed daya a tray of coffee and some light snacks.

Daya took the tray and the boy went back.

He brought the snacks inside. Then shreya and he, himself, ate them.

After sometime,

Shreya got a call from combined call from purvi and tarika.

Tarika (on call) –hi shrey!

Purvi- hi!

Shreya – hi taru! Hi purvi!

Tarika – yaar… mujhe na tumhe kuch batan hai

Purvi – kya?

Shreya – batao

Tarika – yaar… tujhe pta hai aaj abhijit ne kya kiya!

Shreya – kya kiya Abhijit sir ne?!

Upon hearing abhijit's name, daya came near her and asked her to keep the phone on speaker.

Shreya – nhi sir… aap aise ladkio ki baatein nhi sunn sakte

Daya – shreya… ye mera order hai!

Shreya – sir…

Daya – please na…

And he made a puppy face, which she couldn't resist.

She kept it on speaker.

Tarika – yaar aaj na…

**FLASHBACK…**

AbhiRika had gone for shopping in a mall. First they shopped in some stores and had lunch. Then entered a cosmetic store and tarika tried on different shades of nail-polish, lip-sticks, eye-liners etc.

After sometime, Abhijit came near her and said "Tarika ji…"

With this, tarika's attention was towards him.

Tarika – kya hua abhijit?

Abhijit – Aap ke uppar ye nail-polish ka shade bohot pyaara lagega…

And he handed her a black, shiny, cylindrical tube.

Tarika examined it carefully and said angrily "Abhijit! Ye tumhe nail-polish lagti hai?! It is a LIP-STICK!"

Abhijit (shocked) –hai! Lip stick!

Tarika – haan!

Abhijit – accha toh ye kajal laga lo… bohot pretty lago gi!

Tarika (thought of forgiving him) – dikhao…

But when abhijit gave her that bottle, she became angrier.

Tarika (angrily)- abhijit! It's not a Kajal! It's an Eye-liner!"

Abhijit – sorry! Sorry! mujhe nahi pata tha…

Tarika – C'mon abhijit! Tumhe simple cosmetics ke naam nahi pata!?

Abhijit – soorry tarika ji… aage se aisa nahi hoga…

Tarika – Huh!

And she stormed out of the store, leaving as confused abhijit behind.

Abhijit (to himself) – Ab isse kya ho gaya?

And he too moved behind her.

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

Purvi and shreya together – Ha! Ha! Ha!

Tarika (angrily) – tum dono hass rahe ho!?

Shreya – toh aur kya kre?

Purvi – tunne abhijit sir ko itni si baat pe daant diya!

Tarika – Itti si baat! Itti si baat! Tumhe ye itti si baat lagti hai huh!?

Shreya – C'mon yaar… itni si baat pe bhi koi gussa katra hai?

Purvi – haan yaar shreya theek keh rahi hai… Unhe maaf kardo

Tarika – pakka?

Shreya – haan haan baba pakka

Tarika –ok! thank u guys! Mai aaj sham ko hi usse dinner pe invite karke maaf kardugi

Shreya – good idea!

Purvi – Yeah!

Tarika – ok guys bye!

Purvi – bye!

Shreya – byee!

And the 3 hung up

All this time, daya tried hard to suppress hia laughter. Once the call enede, he laughed out loud and said "Haha! Ye Abhijit bhi na! Kamal hai!

Shreya smiled and they did some light chit-chat

**In the afternoon…**

DaReya were in the lawn trying to find out any suspected person. But all the people were behaving normally.

Suddenly there was an announcement…

Manager – May I have your attention ladies and genltlemen. My name is Aditya, the manager of this hotel.

All the people gather near him.

Aditya- Hume apko batate huye bohot khushi ho rhi hai ki aaj ke din humre hotel ne 25 kaamyaad saal purre kiye hai…

The place echoed with claps and whistles.

Aditya- thank you thank you! So issi khushi mei aaj sham ko humare hotel mei ek party hai… and you all are invited! Please come!

The place again echoed with claps and whistles.

Suddenly, Daya got a call from abhijit.

He smiled and turned to shreya and said "Aisha… mai Tarun (code name for abhjit) se baat karke aata hoon…

Shreya – theek hai arjun!

Daya went to talk to Abhijit

Conversation

Daya – Hi Tarun!

Abhijit (tired tone) – Hi meri Nail-Polish

Daya (shocked)- nail polish!?

Abhijit (immediately) – Nahi nahi! Sorry mere eye-liner

Daya – kya bole jaa rahe ho?

Abhijit – mai kya bol raha hoon meri lip-stick?

Daya – hosh mei aao! Offo!

With this, abhijit became normal.

Abhijit – haan haan !? Kya ho gaya daya! tu… tu theek hai na?!

Daya – mai toh thek hu! tera kya!?

Abhijit – yaar wo actually… aaj mai aur tarika jab shoppin pe gaye tab…

Daya – tumne Lip stick ko nail polish aur eye liner ko kajal bol diya hai na?

Abhijit – teko kaise pta?

Daya – yaar… tera bhai hoon

Abhijit – bata de… kaise pta chala?

Daya (giving up)- yaar wo jab tarika shreya aur purvi ko ye bat bta rhi thi to maine shreya ko phone speaker pe rakhne ko bola… tab hi maine sab kuch sunn liya!

Abhijit (impressed) – kamal hai!? M impressed!

Daya – matlab?

Abhijit – yaar… bhabi ji apki bat itni asaani se man gayi

Daya (blushed) – Yaar wo…

Abhijit – ohho! Dulhe Raja! dekho! kaise Sharma rha hai!

Daya – yaar bas kar!

And they continued with their chit-chat

**MEANWHILE, **

On shreya's side

She was jus walking to and fro looking here and there.

Suddenly she noticed a girl. But only the back of the girl was visible to shreya. She could only notice that the girl was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and a neat pony tail.

She was talking to someone on her mobile phone. The girl was saying "Arre nahi nahi yaar… Wo ladki usi sirf fiancé hai… Do you get that? Just fiancé nothing else… Haan haan… Aisha jaisa kuch naam hai… Kya! (happily) really kal subah tak! Thank you so so much! haan okay! okay! bye bye…"

The girl seemed to be really happy after the phone call.

"Ab aayega maza!" and she laughed sarcastically.

She went from there and shreya followed her.

Suddenly, a red colored car came and the woman went inside that car. The number plate of the car was colored black. So shreya could not see the number of the car and tried to follow that car. But the car vanished really fast.

After sometime, she went back to hotel only to find daya looking for her. When he found her, he said in a relieved tone "Thank God Aisha tum theek ho… Kaha chali gayi thi tum?"

Shreya leaned onto him and clutched his left arm tightly and held her head with her other hand and said "Arjun… mere seer (head) mei bohot dard ho raha hai… chalo na room mai chalte hai,"

Daya – haan haan Aisha chalo chale

She smiled and they both went into their room.

Daya – ab batao shreya baat kya hai?"

Shreya told him about the woman she saw and whatever she said and also about that red colored car.

"Sir uske right hand mei Opal tha… Sir hum log usse aaj sham ki party mei dhoondh sakte hai"

"Hmm…" said daya engrossed in his deep thoughts. He stood up and went near Shreya and kept his hand on her shoulder and said "Shreya… tum chinta mat karo… Mai tumhe kuch bhi nahi hone dunga… Samjhi? Kuch bhi nahi…"

She smiled and replied "Mai jaanti hoon sir… jab tak aap mere saath hai mujhe kuch bhi nahi ho sakta…"

They both were again lost in each other. Slowly, slowly, they were coming near each other. Their lips were inch apart when…

Suddenly, Daya's phone rang. It was abhijit (Kebab mei haddi ;-P)

They talked for sometime.

**In the evening…**

Daya was waiting for shreya in front of the hall. He was looking a handsome hunk in that dark-blue tuxedo and a stylish watch on his wrist. Many ladies, most probably single, were looking at him. They had make-up pasted all over their face.

But he wasn't looking at either of them but his eyes were searching for someone special. He smiled thinking about her.

And then, finally, she showed up, just on time, neither too late nor too early.

She was wearing a beautiful blue colored evening gown, a contrast of dark and light blue beautifully and elegantly shown on her dress. She was wearing a white colored simple pearl necklace which was shaping her neck perfectly with a dark blue bracelet. She didn't apply make-up, or maybe she didn't need to do so. After all, she was born so beautiful! And, not to ignore her most beautiful feature, her evergreen smile.

Daya was so lost in her that he didn't notice that shreya was standing beside him.

"Looking fab," he whispered in her ears.

She blushed and replied "Thank you… And you too…"

"You three,"

She blushed again.

After sometime, it was dinner time so all the people were enjoying their dinner.

Suddenly, she shreya spotted a girl wearing an opal in her right hand.

Thank girl's back was facing shreya. That girl turned around and bent down to pick up her clutch which had fallen. When she bent, shreya saw a batch on her dress, indicating, that she was a staff member. She immediately messaged daya.

Meanwhile, where daya was looking here and there, he got a message from shreya…

It read

_"Daya sir, maine abhi uss ladki ko dekha… wo yahi par hai… Desert counter ke pass…"_

Daya went near the desert counter and found shreya missing.

Daya (to himself) – ye shreya kaha chali gayi? Phone karta hoon…

He dialed, but she didn't pick it up.

He immediately rushed out in the garden in order to find her.

He came out in the garden. Although, it was night time, the moonlight was providing daya the light he needed.

After wandering for a few minutes, Daya reached near the fountain of the garden and saw some red colored liquid mixed in the water of the fountain. He turned towards the other side of the mountain and was shocked to see the scenario…

**I-I-I-I-I**

Okay, so this chapter is finished….

Thanks to all the reviewers…

KingNongz – Thank you for the review :-)

Kaiity - Thank you for the review :-)

Mithi - Thank you for the review :-)

Puja- Thank you for the review :-)

KAVINSANJANA- Thank you for the review :-)

Parsie22 - Thank you for the review :-) Thank you for appreciating the quotes…

Jeba gomes- Thank you for the review :-)

Aditi- Thank you for the review :-)

Diksha lamba- Thank you for the review :-)

Topaz007 - Thank you for the review :-) Waiting for Hide n Seek ;-P

Disani - Thank you for the review :-) And… anytime for you… apka stress agar meri story padne se kam hota hai… toh I'll try to post early

Dareya's lover - Thank you for the review :-)

Shreyadaya – Thank you for the review :-)

Mistic mrning - Thank you for the review :-)

Bhumi98- Thank you for the review :-)

Jasdeep- Thank you for the review :-)

Fati sid- Thank you for the review :-)

Rajvigirl - Thank you for the review :-)

Anupama mishra - Thank you sooooooooooooo much for the review :-)

Ravu 161- Thank you for the review :-)

Sorry if I forgot anybody

A big thnx to all the guests n the silent readers.

Okay… so do review and tell me how it was…

Quote of the day- Every exit is an entry somewhere else –Tom Stoppard

Okay, so till the next update

Have fun

Stay blessed

Be happy

Be safe

Signing off…

Yours Blair…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello folks! How are you guys doing? Hope you're good… Sorry sorry guys… Actually u know what happened… Just as I was about to click the post chapter button… The screen went blank! I had lost it! And I didn't wanted to write it again… But… it's still under repair… And I've written it on the other one…

Rajvigirl was my 101th reviewer… congratulations…!

So well, here it goes…

**I-I-I-I-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Realization…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daya came out in the garden. Although, it was night time, the moonlight was providing daya the light he needed.

After wandering for a few minutes, Daya reached near the fountain of the garden and saw some red colored liquid mixed in the water of the fountain. His heart skipped a beat. He, with a heavy heart turned towards the other side of the fountain and was shocked to see the scenario… What he saw made him utterly shocked.

An almost lifeless Shreya lying on the uplifted portion of the fountain. Blood coming out from her head like anything…

Daya couldn't believe his eyes. He felt as if his whole life was finished… A tear escaped his eyes. But he wiped it off immediately because he knew that it was it wasn't the time to become weak…

He immediately went near Shreya and held his head in his hand and knelt down. Somehow, he managed to wake her up.

"Sirr… Aaahh sir…" She said while he held her arm.

"Haan… haan… bolo shreya…"

"Sirrr… Aaaahhh… wo." But was unable to speak.

"Haan… haan… koshish karo Shreya," He said while having tears.

"Sir… aaahh wow aha par," She said so while pointing towards the other end of the garden.

""Tum… chodo wo sab…"

"Sirrr… mai aahh… Sir… ahh! Wo ladki yhi Aaah… kaam karti hai… Aaaaahhhhh!," She said and became unconscious.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to… He just carried her into the car and drove towards the hospital.

On the way, he rang up Abhijit

"Abhijit… abhijit…" He said with a choked voice and tears in his eyes.

"Daya! Daya! Kya hua? Tum theek to ho?" He sensed the fear in his voice.

"Abhijit… kisi ne Shre… Shreya ko maarne ki koshih ki,"

"Kya! Wok aha hai? Tum kaha ho?"

"Hospital jar aha hoon,"

"Shreya?"

"Abhi toh wo… Behosh hai,"

"Theek hai… hum log abhi pahunchte hai…"

"Nahi!" He said immediately.

"Kyu?"

"Tum abhi ki abhi resort jao,"

"Kyu?"

"Wo… ladki yahi hai… Shreya ne pata lagaya tha…"

"Theek hai!"

"Uske haath mei opal hai… aur yahi koi resort mei kaam karti hai,"

"Okay! Mai abhi ACP sir ko bata hoon… Aur tum… Mai abhi hospital aata hoon!"

And they hung up.

"Shreya… mai tumhe kuch nahi honeduga! Tum bilkul chinta mat karo…" He thought to himself.

Meanwhile… in Sky Line Hotel.

A speedy car came and halted before the resort.

The ACP of CID, ACP Pradyuman, came out of the car, followed by his juniors.

The moonlight shone over the entire jungle behind the resort. The growling of the foxes could be easily heard by one. The team went into the forest.

After walking for about 10-15 minutes, a shrieking voice of Ishita could be heard. All the team members gathered near her.

"Oh my god! Ishita… kya hua?' Said Divya as she held her bleeding arm.

"Wo… wo… yaha par…kuch tha,"

"Ishita… Ishita… kya hua? Kya hai waha par?" Purvi enquired.

"Ma'am wo, pta nahi… yaha parr… Aaahh! Yaha par," She said while pointing towards one corner.

"Divya… Tum Ishita ko leke uski first-aid kardo," ACP sir ordered.

Divya nodded and took ishita with her.

"chalo! Aage dekhta hai," ACP sir said.

PUrvi tapped her foot on the place where Ishita pointed out and said " Sir! Ye khokla lagta hai,"

"Hmm… Dushyant, kavin, isko zara kholke dekhna," Acp sir said.

"Yes sir!" came the duet from the two.

After sometime, with the power of the duo, the trap door opened with a creaking noise.

ACP, Dushyant, kavin and purvi entered the place through the week stairs.

There was pitch darkness below. But the sharp hawk-eyes of the CID officers caught a room having light.

They saw 2 men a woman talking to each other. The first man had a black colored beard, while the other one was clean-shaven. The woman had tied her hair in a short pony. They men's faces were visible, while the girl's back was facing them.

They heard their conversation.

Man1- Madam, aap abhi toh khush hai na?

Man2- haan madam… humne bohot bada risk liya tha… Uske fiancé ko dekha?

Man1- haan haan… Kitna hatta-katta! Agar wo uss waqt usske saath hota na… Ton mai us ladki ko kabhi nahi maarta…

The woman laughed and replied "Tum log bhi na! Maine us Aisha ko aisa budhu banaya ki wo toh kya? Uska wo fiancé… kya naam hai? Haan… haan… Arjun! Wo bhi nahi pata laga paya…

The three of them laughed.

'Ab toh wo aise bol raha hoga… Doctor ke saamne… (she started acting like a scared person and joined her both hands) Oh… Doctor! Please… meri Aisha ko bacha lo… please… mai aapka shukar guzar rahuga… please… ussko bacha lo…"

The other 2 men laughed out loud.

"Madam, party toh baanti hai… ab aapka mission accomplish ho gaya Toh…"

"Haan… haan… Yaad hai mujhe… tumhare paise tumko kal mil jayege,"

The 2 men a satisfactory smile on their faces.

"Aur… kal sham ko… Jacob's Bar mei ek party!" She said.

"Party toh tab hogi na… agar aaplog kal tak bache rahege?" Roared the tiger of CID, ACP Pradyuman while he entered the room with his gun, followed by his juniors.

The two men ran in different directions to run away.

"Dushyant! Kavin! Pakdo unhe! Bachne nahi chahiye…"

"Sir!" They replied and went behind them.

After that, the girl turned around and it was none other than Isha, the receptionist.

She ran in a direction to escape, but from nowhere, Purvi came. She punched Purvi near her shoulder. Purvi, in return, punched her harder upon her face and kicked in her stomach. But Isha didn't give up. She stood up again and kicked Purvi. With this, Purvi came on the ground. Purvi held Isha's leg and made her fall down. She stood up and gave Isha a tight slap.

Dushyant and kavin came with the goons and were ordered to send them in prison, which they, of course, agreed.

"Haan… to Isha! Batao kyu kiya ye?" ACP asked in his serious tone.

Instead of crying… she laughed sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! An job hi krna hai… tum log karlo! I don't care! I don't care! Mera kaam khatam! Finish! Over! Jo saza pasand hai… mujhe dedo! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Saaf saaf bol!" Purvi demanded.

Isha turned teary and said "Mai sirf aur sirf baara (12) sall ki hi thi… Hitesh Bhaiya ne suicide karlia!" She said and busted into tears.

After a few minutes, she composed herself and continued "Hitesh bhaiya, Priya di se pyaar karte thae… Unki khass dost thi… Wo bhi unse bohot pyaar karti thi,"

"Toh?" ACP asked.

"Priya ki saat (7) behne thi... Jo ki sabhi…. Ache khase ghar mei viyahi (wedded) thi. Unhe bhaiya pasand nahi thae… because bahiya ka koi aapna nhi tha… Mon dad hume bohot sall pehle hi chod gayi thae… Issliye unko bhaiya thik nahi lage," She said and agai became emotional.

She continued "Sir… phir bhaiya ne ye sab bardasht na karte hue… Aatmhatya karli! Aur Priya Di ne bhi!"

She wiped off her tears and continued "Maine ussi din fasla kar liya tha… ki badla toh leke rahugi! Unhe saat behno jaise… maine saath ladkiyo ko maara… Jinke aage peeche koi na ho… Aur ab! Aisha ki maut ke baad… My mission is successful! Maine usko itna maara ki agar koi agle aadhe ghante mei usko aspatal (hospiatal) nhi leke gya,… she will die!" She said a laughed sarcastically.

"Galat! Bilkul galat!" purvi said a smiled widely.

"kya galat?" isha asked, confusingly.

Purvi continued "Hume uss aisha… yaani humari CID officer shreya ko bohot pehle hi aspatal le ja chuke hai,"

:A… Aisha… wk C… CID officer thi…?"

"Thi nahi hai!"

"Kya matlab?"

"Wo jo hatta katta Arjun tha… that was none other than Sr. Insp Daya," ACP said.

"Da… Daya!?"

"Haan daya! Purvi… isko le jao,"

Purvi nodded. All went back to the bureau… But it started raining.

Purvi said "Sir… hum log aaj shayad hospital na ja paye…"

"Hmm… bearish kafi teez hai," Said the ACP

Purvi asked "Sir… Daya… sir,"

" Abhijit ussi ke saath hai… "ACP smiled and patted her back. Purvi smiled back and they went in the bureau.

"Sunno sab log!" ACP said and gather attention of one and all "Aaj barish kafi tezz hai… sab log trainees ki rooms mei soo jao… aur ghar pe inform kar dena,"

All nodded and went into their rooms.

**MEANWHILE**

**In St. Stephan's Hospital… **

Daya and Abhijit were waiting outside the ICU. The doctor called for Abhijit. Abhijit pressed his buddy's shoulder and gave him an assuring smile. Daya smiled back and abhijit went.

Daya peeped in through the door of the ICU and saw her lying on the bed, with innumerable equipments attached to her.

He sat rested his head on a nearby bench. He closed his, to stay calm for some time. He heard different sounds. The surroundings of the hospital seemed to be a mixed one for him. At one hand, someone was really happy after receiving a new member in his/her own families. While, on the other hand, someone was crying after losing someone special.

"This is life after all," he said to himself "One who has come, has to go at any cost,"

But then, his gaze shifted towards Shreya, lying in the ICU. He saw his love struggling for life.

Did he say 'his' love? Well… now she was…

He jerked his head and thought – Sab ki tarah shreya bhi insaan hai… Aur insaan ko kabhi na kabhi toh ye duniya chod kar jaana hi padhta hai… Kahi aaj uska aakhri… Arre nhi nhi… wo mujhe aise hai… chodkar nahi jaa sakti…shreya… mai tumse naraz hoon… why didn't u tell me ki tum waha jar hi ho! Mai bhi ata, at least aaj tum sahi salamat hoti.

He rested for sometime on the bench itself. He didn't knew for how much time the doctor was operating her. As the time passed, he became more restless. Even Abhijit's consolidations didn't work.

After the wait of about 3 hours, the doctor came out followed by the sister. He saw them and went near them with abhijit.

"Wo… wo… kaise hai?" Daya asked, expecting the worst reply.

"Waise toh… unko zyada chot nhi aayi hai par," The doctor began.

"Par?" abhijit asked.

""Sidha seer (head) par vaar ki wajah se… Unke dimaag ko chot pahuchi hai,"

Daya's heart skipped a beat.

"Par… wo… wo thek toh ho jaye gi na?" Abhijit asked while he pressed daya's shoulder.

The doctor sighed "Ab ye toh unke hosh mei aane ke badh hi pata chal payega,"said the doctor.

"Aap bata sakte hai… uss… ussko hosh kab tak aayega?" asked daya.

"Ji ye toh bata pana… taqreeban namumkin ke quarib hai… Lekin kehte haina… Kabhi kabhi dawaiyo se zyada duaan (prayers) kaam aati hai… ab aap dua kijiye. Excuse me," the doctor said and vanished in the corridor.

"Oh no!" abhijit thought to himself "What will happen next?" He thought.

The duo didn't knew when they fell asleep.

At around 2 A.M., daya heard a beep sound. He had heard it before when abhijit was in hospital and Abhi gained consciousness suddenly.

Daya became happy. He thought the sound was from the monitor. Indicating, she had gained consciousness.

He immediately tried to wake up abhijit.

He pushed him lightly and said with a smile on his face "Abhi.. abhijit lta hai shreya ko kosh aagay hai,"

"Abhijit woke up instantly "Kya! Kha hai wo?"

"anhdar se awaaz aayi.. lgta hai wohi hai,"

"sach?!" he asked happily.

"haan!"

"Chalo doctor ko bulate hai!"

Daya nodded.

The called up the doctor and he came in no time.

"Kya baat hai officer?" asked the doctor.

"Ussko shayad hosh agaya hai… ape k baar check kar denge?"

The doctor smiled "Zaroor,"

The doctor came back in 15 minutes.

The doctor smiled and said to daya and abhijit "Congratulations officer! She is completely fine now… really it's a miracle… One in a Thousand!"

The duo smiled and thanked the doctor.

"can we see her?"

"sure,"

Abhijit went inside followed by daya.

Suddenly, daya shouted "Shreya! Kya zaroot thi tumhe wha akele jane ki haan? Agar kuch ho jata toh?! Zyada gehri chot aati toh? Kya hota haan?"

Abhijit was not expecting this. Shreya couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ab aise chup kyu ho? Huh!?" saying this, he went out and banged the door.

With every word he spoke, shreya's eyes got wetter and wetter.

Abhijit kept his hand on her shoulder "tum chinta mat kro… bas thoda gusse mei hai…"

Shreya smiled with eyes full of tears. She very well knew, whatever daya would say, she knew, that somewhere in his heart, she held a special place.

Abhijit sat beside her till she dozed off into a deep sleep. He smiled and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead and whispered "Good night," He went in the corridor.

He found daya sitting in a corner, engrossed in his thoughts.

Abhijit called him several times, he didn't respond.

Finally, abhi waved his hand before his face. With this, daya came out opf the trance.

"kya hua?" he asked surprised.

"wah wah… ab tum pooch rhe ho ki kya hua hain kya hua?"

"yaar paheliya mt bhuja… bata!"

"jaise tumhe kuch pta hi nhi,"

"abhi.."

"Kya zaroot thi Shreya ko daantne ki hain?"

"maine bilkul shi kiya, tum hi btao… kya zaroot thi usko waha akele jaane ki?"

"Daya, tu shayad bhul rha hai… ki wo bhi teri tarah ek CID officer hai, Usko bhi ye sab karne ki adaat hai,"

"Par phir bhi,"

"Kya phir bhi?"

Daya didn't answer.

Abhijit asked calmly "Do you love her?"

Daya looked at abhijit with a surprised look.

"Ab bol bhi,"

"Ab… haan,"

"dekh daya," abhijit kept his hand on daya's shoulder "Iss sab mei shreya ki koi glti nhi hai… she is cid officer like you…"

Daya was lost in his thoughts for almost 10 mins.

Then he said "Abhijit, tumne shi kaha, shreya ki koi galati nhi hai… mujhe use maafi maangne chahiye,"

He stoop up to go, but abhijit held his arm and said "Soo rhi hai, subah baat krna,"

Daya nodded and sat down. After some time, abhijit slept there but daya was lost in his thoughts.

Daya's POV – Sorry shreya… zyada gussa aagaya tumpar… Please maaf kardo… Aaj toh ehsaas ho hi gaya… Shreya… you are the love of my life… I love you! You are my life! Aaj… tumhe khone ka ye jo darr hai… use mujhe purra yakin ho gya hai… I hope tum mujhe accept karo… I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

He wanted to shout out these words, but keeping the atmosphere in mind, he stayed quiet.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Phew, khatam! Next update jldi bhi ho skti hai, n late bhi,,, depends upon my schedule, Sorry in advance

Sorry, this dint have enough dareya moments, but the next 2 will be full of them, Promise

Sorry, iss bar thnx individually nhi bol skti, kyuki I don't have the list of those reviews,…

'hope u understand,…

Quote of the day – Always do your best. What you plant now, you will harvest later – Og Mandino

Till next Chap.

Take care

Stay blessed

Be happy

Have fun

Sining off

Yours

Blair,,,


	6. Chapter 6

A very warm and happy hello to all of you! Hope you are fine…

I had written this chapter earlier… Had to type it again!

Guys, do you know that Saina Nehwal is now the best Badminton player in the world! Whoa! I just love the way she plays Badminton! Congratulations ma'am! And all the best for your future! Feeling so much happy for her! :-):-)

So let us begin, without wasting our time

**I-I-I-I-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Some Moments, Together**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daya was restless. He wanted to apologize from Shreya as soon as possible. He wanted the morning to come as soon as possible. And with these thoughts, he too drifted into a deep sleep.

**Next Morning…**

Daya woke at seven itself. He knew Shreya wouldn't be up at this time as it was too early.

"What's the harm in trying?" He thought to himself. He patted Abhijit's face and went near her room.

As soon as he reached for her door, guilt came in his eyes. Why had he said those words? He thought once again.

He peeped in through the door of the ward, into which she had been shifted last night. He saw her sitting upon the uplifted bed, looking downwards. She looked a bit sad. And after all, why shouldn't she be. After all, 'her' Daya sir had scolded her for a reason, unknown to her.

He was confused, Should he go in or not? Or should he wait for Abhijit to wake up and talk on this matter. He had some confusing thoughts. But, once again, after seeing her face, he melted down and gathered some courage and flung open the door.

She immediately sensed his presence and looked upto him and a tear escaped her eyes, but she immediately turned her head and wiped it off.

Daya, on the other hand, felt a pinch in his heart. How could he do this to 'HER"? Her love? How can he be so rude? These questions again came in his mind; these were the same ones, haunting him from the past night.

He couldn't see her like this for any more. He sat next to her and she looked towards him. He touched her face and she looked deep into her eyes. They were purely lost in each other for a long time.

Daya could see some unanswered questions in her eyes.

Shreya, on the other hand, could easily see guilt and shame in his eyes.

Shreya and daya, at the same time, came out of the trance.

Shreya said "I'm sorry sir… Actually mei…"

But she couldn't speak further as Daya kept his finger on her lips and said softly "Ssshhh… mujhe koi explanation mat do… Aur tum sorry kyu bol rahi ho? The mistake was mine… Not yours… Please shreya… maaf kardo mujhe, mai kuch zyada hi gussa ho gaya tha, I'm sorry,"

He removed his finger and looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Sir… Ismei aapki koi galti nahi hai… Aap ne jo bhi kaha… Sahi kaha tha…"

"Nhi shreya… maine sahi nhi kaha tha, Bhul gaya tha ek pal ke liye, kit um bhi ek CID officer ho,"

"Sir… please aap baar baaf mujhse maafi mat maangiye,"

"Shreya,"

"Sir… maaf toh usko krte haina, jisse naraz hote hai, Ab agar mei apse naraz hu hi nahi, toh maaf krne ka toh sawal hi nhi uthta hai," She smiled.

Daya smiled back and whispered "Thank You,"

Shreya smiled at him.

Suddenly, the doctor came inside and looked at Shreya.

He asked "How are you feeling shreya?"

"Great, doctor,"

"Well, that's good. Officer Daya, you may please leave as we have to proceed some tests, hope you understand,"

"Sure doctor," daya said and stood up. He looked at shreya once again and they both smiled.

The doctor took some tests.

**Meanwhile, Outside**

Daya reached the place where, he and abhi had slept. He saw abhijit nowhere. He looked around only to find him coming back with some sandwiches and juice.

"Arre… abhi tum iss waqt kaha gaye thae?" daya asked.

"Sabzi-Mandi gaya tha…" he replied sarcastically.

"Abhi,"

"Jab dikh raha hai ki haath mei sanwhich aur juice hai, toh kya sabzi mandi jauga mai? Aain?"

"Yaar… gussa kyu hote ho?"

"Ohho! Ab tum pooch rahe ho ki mai gussa kyu hoon,"

"Jab tak batayo ge nahi toh mujhe pta chalega hi nhi,"

"Haan, haan," He replied sarcastically

"Bolega bhi?"

"Tum mujhe bina bataye kaha chalege thae? Maine sister se poocha toh usne bola ki," he smiled a bit "aap aapni… to-be girlfriend se milne gaye thae," And he smirked.

Daya blushed.

Abhijit continued "Kyu bhai, ab bolti band?" And he laughed.

"Yaar Abhijit…"

"Haan haan mai sunn raha hoon,"

"Bas kar ne yaar,"

"Nhi toh?"

He, instead of replying, did something on his phone.

"Bol na bhai!"

"Mai Dr. Tarika ka number mila doonga," He said and showed his phone with Tarika's contact.

"Arre… arre arre mere bhai," He said while trying to snatch the phone from him "Daya… yaar… please Tarika ko phone mat karna…"

"No… no… boss," He said while running from there.

"Bas kar yaar,"

They ran all around the hospital. Abhijit was chasing Daya. They were told to stop by the doctor after sometime.

Daya and abhijit sat on a nearby bench, while breathing heavily.

"Aur… boss… "Daya said.

"Kya yaar… itne bhaga diya aspatal mei… Bas yaar ab aur nhi hota,"

"Offo! Yaar… itne mere phone ki battery hi khatam ho gyi,"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Bure kaam ka bura nateja,"

"Chal hat! Agar doctor ne nhi roka hota toh," but was cut by abhijit.

"Toh mai tujhe tera phone chin leta,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

"Nhi,"

"Haan,"

But their talks were disturbed by the call of the nurse.

"Ji, kya aap log hai Inspector Shreya ke saath?" Asked the nurse.

"Ji," The duo answered.

"Aap logo ke liye reception pe phone aaya hai,"

"Ji, Hum aate hain," Daya said.

"Thik hai,"

Daya and abhijit went to the reception and met the receptionist, Madhu.

Madhu said while looking at them "Sir, how can I hely you?"

"Ji, mai hoon Sr. Inspector Daya," Daya said.

"Aur mai hoon Sr Inspector Abhijit," Abhijit said.

"Ji, sir aap ke liye phone aaya hai, aa… ACP Pradyuman ji ka,"

"ACP sir ka?" Daya asked.

Madhu gave them the phone receiver.

Daya took it.

"Hello sir," Daya said.

"Daya, kya baat hai? Tumhara phone band aarah hai," ACP sir said.

"Haan.. haan sir.. Wo phone ki battery band ho gyi thi,"

"Sir… apne abhijit ke phone par call karliya hota,"

"Abhijit, uska toh phone yaha mere pass hai,"

"Abhijit ka phone aake pass hai?" Daya said while looking towards Abhijit.

Abhijit checked his pants looking for his phone. He gave a helpless look to Daya.

"Aaa… sir koi zaroori baat hai,"

"Haan… wo Shreya kaise hai?"

"Theek hai sir, khatre se bahar hai, Doctor ne kaha hai, ab wo puri tarah se theek hai,"

"Theek hai, dekho hum aaj nhi aa payege,"

"Kyu sir?"

"Wo… kal raat ko kafi teez bearish hui thin a, to usi wajah se sari roads blocked hai,"

"Blocked?"

"Haan, sham tak hi khulege, tab tak shreya toh discharge ho jaye gi, phir uske ghar pe hi mil lege."

"theek hai sir,"

N they hung up.

After a few hours, the roads were cleared out and Shreya was discharged. Daya and Abhijit took her to her home.

In the evening, ACP and his team came to meet Shreya, granting her a leave for 3 days, as well as for Purvi and Tarika, to take her care, which Shreya reluctenly agreed.

After around 2 weeks, she was all well and was going to the bureau.

One fine day in the trio's home, Tarika and purvi woke up at around 8:00 A.M.

Purvi stretched her arms and wished Tarika and tarika too did the same.

"Shreya kaha hai?" purvi asked after scanning the whole room.

"Pta nahi," Tarika said.

They both went into the kicten, in hope of finding Shreya.

They saw a note stuck on the refrigerator.

"_Good Morning Purvi, Good Morning Tarika… Actually, ACP ka phone aaya tha, unhone mujhe bola ki jldi aana hai. Mai aapni car leke ja rhi hoon. Maine breakfast banaya hai, ummed hai, pasand aayega, Bye!"_

"Lo! Ye madam toh nikal gyi," Purvi said with a pout.

"Toh ab chale?" said tarika.

"Kaha?!"

"Shreya ke haath ka khana khane,"

And they laughed and later on went into the bureau.

**At night, around 10:30 P.M.**

Shreya, Purvi and Daya were updating their databases. Tarika had gone with Abhijit in his car.

When she finished her work, Purvi went neasr shreya asked "Shreya, tera kaam ho gya kya?"

"Nhi… bas abhi thoda sa rehta hai,"

"Accha, maine wo poochna tha ki tune wo ACP sir ki special file complete karli? Maine poochna tha ki usmei…"

But she was cut by Shreya who slapped her forehead and said "Offo! Yaar! Teko pta hai? Aaj subah mai jab ghar se nikle na, toh pta hai kya hua?"

"Kya?"

"Mere sar(head) ke uppar se ek kaala kaowa(crow) guzra,"

Purvi giggled and Daya too but silently.

"Aur… pta hai, tabhi mai acchi tarah se samaj gayi thi ki aaj ka mera din na, bada khatarnaak hone wala hai! Aur ye lo! Ab ho gya mera din kharaab! Subah ACP sir ne mujhe jldi bula diya, meri neend kharaab ho gyi! Phir mai aapni file karne bhul gyi, ab karni padegi!"

Purvi laughed aloud. And daya smiled under his throat.

"Kya tujhe haasi aa rahi hai?" Shreya asked with a tired look on her face.

"Shreya… tu tension kyu leti hai? Ghar chal… Tarika aur mai bhi fila khatam krne mei teri help karege, Kaam jldi ho jyega!"

"Nhi yaar… tarika thaaki hui aayi hogi, aur tub hi kafi tired lag rahi hai… Ek kaam kar, tu aapni car se chali jaa… Tarika toh Abhijit sir ke saath gayi hai,"

"Aur tu?"

"Aapni car se," She smiled.

"Sure?"

She nodded and said "Haan… pakka wala sure!"

The duo laughed.

"Ok, I'm going… par tub hi jldi aa jana,"

"Haan… bye… mai bhi jldi aayugi,"

After purvi went, Shreya looked at daya, who was smiling. She smiled at herself and continued her work.

**At around 11:00 P.M.,**

Daya finished with his work. He looked around, only to find Shreya forcefully opening her eyes, besides being tired.

Daya saw this and went near and said "Shreya,"

With this, she looked at him and stood up.

"Yes… Sir,"

"Aaabb… tumhara kaam ho gaya?"

Shreya smiled and said "Sir bas… ho hi gaya smjhiye,"

"Toh chale?"

Shreya nodded and took her bag.

They both went in the parking area. Daya asked "Tum gaadi toh laayi ho na?"

"Yes sir!"

Daya smiled but thought 'Kyu?"

Shreya went near her car, opened the door, and sat inside. She put the key but it wouldn't start. She tried nearly a thousand times, and all this while, Daya was lost in her. He looked at eyes, those angry ones at that time. Her hair, again and again coming on her forehead. Everything of her was fascinating him as well as attracting him.

A frustrated Shreya came out of the car and banged the door hard and hurt her foot "Aaahhhh!"

With this, daya came out of the trance and examined his surroundings, which changed dramatically.

Daya saw her holding her foot, trying to stand by the support of the car. She was suffering from immense pain.

Daya immediately went near her and said "Kya hua Shreya?" In his most caring voice.

"Sir… wo carr… aaahh… ka door lag gaya, bas thoda…. Hi hai,"

"Arre… kya Shreya? Baitho yaha!" He said while pointing to a chair nearby.

She somehow managed to sit there.

"Thank you sir," She whispered.

Daya just smiled.

After sometime, Daya said "Shreya, kaowe (crow) ka gussa car pe kyu nikal rhi thi?"

"Sir aaj ka na din hi kharab hai! Pehle ACP sir ne mujhe bula liya subah subah! Neened kharab kardi meri. Phir mai wo file karna bhul gyi. Aur ab ye! (she pointed towards her car) Meri car kharaab ho gyi! Agar wo kawoa (crow) kabhi mujhe doobara mil jaye na! Toh mai uski garden (neck) marood (twist) duugi! Aaj ka toh din hi kharaab hai!" She said in a frustrated voice.

Daya laughed.

She stood up and said "Sir… ab mera paair (foot) bilkul theek hai,"

"Ab kaha jar hi ho?" he asked.

"Taxi ko dhundne!" she said in a helpless tone.

"Shreya… maana ki ye Mumbai, hai… The city that never sleeps. But it doesn't mean ki tumhe raat ghara (11) baje yaha ek taxi milegi, and it's not safe at all,"

Shreya smiled at her at his concern and said in a fake sad tone "Toh kya aap… ye chahte hai ki mai paidal ghar jau?"

"Shreya… meri gaadi toh hai?"

"Per sir… apko bhi toh jaana hoga na?"

"Shreya… meri gaadi mei chaar (4) logo ke baithne ki jagah hai, toh aajao!"

She smiled shyly and followed him towards his car.

There was complete silence in the car until Daya spoke after looking out of the window.

"Shreya… tum ice-cream khaogi?"

She looked at him, surprised but didn't say anything.

"Bolo na? Strawberry, tumhari favorite?"

How does he know my favorite flavor? She wondered.

"Ab bolo bhi," Daya asked as he stopped his car near an ice-cream parlor.

She looked up to with a confused look on her face.

"C'mon Shreya, chalo na… yaha par bohot tasty ice-cream milti hai,"

She nodded and followed him. The board said **' Buzzer's Ice Cream'**

They reached inside the parlor. It was filled with customers. It didn't look like as if it was 11:00 P.M.

Shreya was surprised.

Daya looked at her surprised face and said "Tum baitho, mai abhi aaya,"

She sat down on a nearby chair and started observing the surroundings. She saw some working men and women, who looked as if had worked for the full day. The light music was perfect, in the cool air of the air conditioner. She saw them eating different flavors of ice-cream. There were orange, blue, purple, mint, red and innumerable other colors… Unknown to her.

Meanwhile, Daya came back with 2 ice-creams. One of them was strawberry, while the other was vanilla.

He handed her the strawberry one and she reciprocated with a smile.

"Mai janta hoon tum kya sooch rhi ho, yehi na ki itni raat ko iss parlor mei itni bhed kyu hai, haina?"

She gave him a surprised look "Aap ko kaise pta?"

"I know everything,"

She smiled.

"Tumne iss parlor ka naam padha?" He asked as he took a bite of his ice-cream.

"Buzzer's Ice Cream, I guess,"

"ye unn logo ke liye hai jo log raat mei hi free ho paate hai, issilye ye parlor cum restaurant sham ko chae (6) baje ke badh hi khulta hai,"

She gave a nod.

They finished their sweet-sweet ice cream and went off to the car.

**Outside the trio's home, **

**12 A.M.**

Daya stopped the car in front of the house and looked and shreya who said "Thank you sir,"

He nodded.

She went out of the car and waved and said Good night.

Daya looked at her from a distance, while she was going near her house.

Suddenly, he got a message from Abhijit. It read

"_Agar, peeche mudh kar dekha toh wo tujhse pyaar krti hai, Aur agar hassi toh Phassi! ;-)"_

Daya laughed after reading it and looked at shreya, who till then had reached the door. He was waitng for her to turn. But she didn't.

Daya was sad and about to start the car when Shreya turned back to him and waved.

He too reciprocated in the same way. He was purely delighted.

Once shreya had gone inside, he said to himself – Kya Shreya! Tumhe lgta hai ki aaj ka din sabse kharab hai? I think today is the best day in my whole life! Aaj mujhe pta chal hi gya ki you love me! Thank you God!

And he drove for his home.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Hello guys! How was it? See… an early update! Thanks to those who reviewed….

Fati Sid- Thank you … ! Update PB n Tdz… :-)

Ravu 161- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Bhumi98- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Mithi- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Jasdeep- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Ishii- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Guest149- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Puja- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Topaz007- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Shreyadaya- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Parsiee- Thank you so much for the review :-)

KAVINSANJANA- Thank you so much for the review :-)

diksha lamba - Thank you so much for the review :-)

disani- Thank you so much for the review :-)

shah khanam - Thank you so much for the review :-)

crazyforpurvi- Thank you so much for the review :-)

mistic morning- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Jebagomes- Thank you so much for the review :-)

Rajvigirl - Thank you so much for the review :-) N congratulations!

Kamolika - Thank you so much for the review :-)

Shreya roy - Thank you so much for the review :-)

Sorry if I missed out someone… And thnx to all the guest and silent readers…

Quote of the day – In order to succeed, we must first believe that we can - Nikos Kazantzakis

Till the next chapter,

Be happy

Stay safe

Stay blessed

Have fun

Review guys!

Signing off,

Yours,

Blair…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Friends how are you all doing? Hope you're fine...

First, Wishing you all a BLESSED EASTER!

A guest told me write a story on Duo... Well I'm sorry... cuz I only like writing stories which have Janvi ma'am... Really sorry...

Let's begin with the next chapter of

Lost Valentine...

**I-I-I-I-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Special Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shreya went into her house after waving Daya bye. She entered and saw tarika and purvi fast asleep. She didn't wake them up as she knew they were tired. She quickly changed her clothes and settled herself in the middle bed. Sleep was miles away from her... she was thinking about the events which happened just a few moments ago...

Unknowingly, her lips curled into a smile.

She remembered the tarot card reader's words...

_"Aaj tumhari zindagi mei pyaar apna pehle kadam taken wala hai,"_

_"Jo udd kar aayega__…__ aur tumhare pairo talle se_

_zameen chura le jayega__…__"_

She remembered about her encounter with Daya and unknowingly she smiled.

_And that speedy Scorpio was about to hit Shreya_

_when Daya's strong arms pushed her as well as_

_himself in the other direction and they both landed on Shreya's car with a THUD._

_They were lost in each other's eyes. A strand of_

_Shreya's hairs came upon her face and he blew_

_some warm air on her face. With this, the strand_

_of hair danced and went back with the other_

_ones__…__ Shreya was feeling good as well as he._

"Par mei ye sab kyu sooch rahi hoon?"

She a wide range of thoughts in her mind. Did she love him? Did HE love her? Maybe no... Maybe yes...? She needed to talk to that tarot card reader soon or else she would have more confusing thoughts.

She made up her mind to go and meet that tarot reader tomorrow evening after the bureau while coming home.

With these thoughts, she drifted into a deep sleep.

**In Daya's home...**

Daya reached his home after approximately 15 minutes.

He rand the bell and his dad opened the door.

"Hello my son! Kaise ho?" Asked Mr Anand...

"Ek dum fit! Aur aap batayi..."

"Mai bhi... ekdum fit and fine hoon,"

"Accha... aaj kya banaya hai Master Chef ,"

"Aaj bana hai Italian food,"

"Arre wah!"

"Toh chale... khana khane?"

"After you,"

They sat and started.

Daya took a spoonful of pasta and said "Dad... mujhe ek baat samaj nhi aati... ki aap har type ka food bana lete hai... You know, Italian, Mexican, Swiss, south Indian, american aur kitne sarre types... Phir bhi aap ek retired Colonel hai,"

"Ab... kya kare... mai hoon itna smart,"

"Dad..."

And they both laughed they and had their dinner...

"Daya... ab soo jao..."

"Yes sir," and Daya gave a salute.

They both wished each other good night and went into their respective rooms.

**In Daya's room**

Daya's sleep was too miles away from him just like Shreya...

Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her words, her voice, her everything was making him smile.

"Ab toh ye bhi pakka ho gaya hai shreya bhi mujhse pyar karti hai... Kyuki usne palat ke dekha... Aur abhijit ke mutabik... Ek minute... Abhijit ko kaise pta chala?" He thought...

"Was he following me? Phone karke dekhna padega..."

Daya called up Abhijit... and there came a voice message... from abhijit.

"Hello Daya... I know ki tum ho... And you might be thinking ki how do I knew the exact time jab Shreya ghar ke door pe pahuche... Well... I wasn't following you... yaad hai hume car mei ek camera lagaya tha... Haan haan bas bas ab meri zyada tareef mat karne lag Jana... Jaldi soo jao... Good Night!"

"Ye abhijit..." Daya smiled and slept thinking about her.

**NEXT DAY... **

Our duo was the first one to reach the CID bureau.

Daya sat on his chair and Abhijit stood near him and said "Kyu bhai... kaisi rahi kal ki rat...? Shreya ke saath?"

"Abhijit..." he blushed...

"Ji ji boliye,"

He didn't answer and suddenly his smile vanished.

"Kya hua?" asked abhijit.

"Yaar kabhi kabhi dar lagta hai... ki kahi Shreya ke saath galat to nhi kar raha hoon?"

"Acha? Aur tujhe aisa kyu lgta hai?"

"pta nhi yaar... kabhi kabhi lgta hai..mai usse wo khusi nhi de pauga..."

"Pagal! Ek dum pagal hai tu! Tune aisa soch bhi kaise liya?"

"Kuch samaj nhi aa raha..."

"Tu to use pyar krta haina?"

Daya smiled shyly.

"To tujhe bas ye dekha hai ki wo tujhe pyar karti hai ki nhi right?" Asked abhijit.

Daya nodded.

"To is complicated problem ka simple ka solution hai,"

"Kya?"

"Ki usse poocha jaye,"

Daya became shocked "Tumhe pta bhi hai tum kya bol rahe ho?"

"Junta hoon yaar... Par tujhe to nhi bola... Koi aur usse pochega ki wo tujhse pyar krti hai ki nhi,"

"Par ye kam karega kon?"

Abhijit looked at him for a moment and then theh both said together "Purvi aur Tarika!"

**EVENING**

**5:00 P.M.**

As per the plan, Shreya went to Sunshine restaurant to find that tarot card reader.

Luckily, she found that place. Till now the place had been transformed. The table was inside a hotel nearby. She recognized that table and the cards. The lady's back was towards shreya so her face wasn't visible.

The door of the hotel flung open and a sound of the ringing bells could be heard. But as there was a great rush in the hotel, nobody cared to notice the newbie.

Shreya directly went up to that table. Still the lady's back was visible.

"Excuse me ma'am," Shreya said.

Suddenly the woman looked up to her. Shreya was shocked. She wasn't able to believed her own eyes.

"Yes ma'am, aapne mujhe bulaya?" Asked the woman.

The voice! Oh! She couldn't believe her own ears.

IT WAS NOT THAT WOMAN!

It was someone else. She became speechless.

The woman standing in front of her became confused seeing her reactions.

"Kya hua ma'am?" Said the red, long and shiny haired girl.

Maybe she's a new gal? This thought made her a bit calm.

"Kya aapke pehle yaha par koi aur ladki kam karti thi?"

The woman became confused.

"Arre wo ladki jiske kalle baal thea... Umm... chotte chotte Baal?" shreya asked.

"Ji nhi ma'am... Yaha par to humesha se mai hi kaam karti ho Piche teen sall se,"

"acha?"

The girl nodded.

Shreya returned home sadly.

"Wo ladki kaha chali gyi?... Aur usne jo bhi bola... wo sahi hua... Mai... mai... unse py... pyaar karne lagi hoon? Sach mei!" She said to herself once she had reached home and smiled.

**6:00 P.M.**

Abhijit rang up tarika... and explained her the situation... And asked her to enquire Shreya...

Tarika agreed and assured that everything will be fine.

**6:30 P.M.**

In the trio's home,

Tarika had now explained the complete situation to Purvi and both were really excited.

Shreya was in the balcony. Tarika and purvi reached near her.

Tarika gave her a coffee mug which she accepted.

"Shreya... tujhse ek baat pocho?" asked purvi.

"haan... bol na... ismei pochne ki kya bat hai?" Shreya replied.

"Tu bura to nhi manegi na?" Tarika asked.

"Tarika... aaj taq aisa kabhi hua ki maine tum logo ki baato ka bura mana ho?"

They both nodded aas no.

"To phir aaj kyu?" Shreya said "Bejhijaak poocho yaar,"

"Tu Daya se pyar karti hai?" Tarika asked in one go.

Shreya became shocked. She hadn't expected this. She didn't say anything.

Purvi and tarika at once sensed her uncomfortableness...

tarika then said in light her cheerful tone "dekho shreya... hum teeno dost hai... Aur hum ek dusre ki baatein kisi ko nhi batate hai,"

"Shreya... if there is something in your heart... Then bata na," Purvi said.

"Yaar... Wo mai... tumhe pta hai... aaj kya hua?"

Shreya told them about the new girl... The tarot card reader and the full detail.

"Hmm... Matlab wo ladki wo nhi thi... jise tumne dekha?" Purvi asked.

shreya nodded.

"Acha... wo chod... ye bata ki tu unse pyar kart I hai nhi?" Purvi asked while tarika smiled.

" Pta nhi yaar... bohot zyada confusion hai,"

"Apni aakhen band kar," Tarika said.

"Kyu?" shreya asked

"kar to sahi..."

She did as directed.

"Ab mujhe bata... kiska face dikhta hai?" Tarika asked.

Shreya blushed.

"Daya sir ka..."

" Wah wah! That means...you love him!" Tarika said.

"Sach mei yaar... pta nhi wo karte hoinge ya nhi," Said shreya.

"Zaroor... zaroor karta haina..." said tarika.

"Teko kaise pta?" Asked shreya suspiciously.

"Kya haina... guess marra hai," Purvi said while trying to cover the situation.

Shreya agreed that she loved him...

After a few minutes... Tarika called abhijit to tell him about the success of the plan.

Here abhijit told Daya about this and he was extremely happy... He wanted to propose her as soon as possible.

"Ab badi jldi hai..." Abhijit teased.

The two laughed.

**After a few days...**

**One fine Friday evening, **

Daya went up to Shreya when no one was around.

"Shreya... Kya kal shaam tum free ho?" He asked.

Shreya looked up to him and said "Haan sir... free hoon, par kyu?"

"Ab wo nhi... Aise hi... kya tum kal... I mean mere sath... tum... dinner chalogi... wo tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai,"

"Sure sir..." She said and smiled.

"To... kal saath baje... Eva Point par?"

Shreya nodded.

**NIGHT **

**10:00 P.M.**

**In the trio's home, **

Purvi and Tarika were asleep in their room. Shreya was in the next room; standing near the window sill. She was looking out in the dark sky.

"Pta nhi Daya sir ne kal shaam ko mujhe kyu bulaya hai?" She thought.

"Kahi... Daya sir wo to nhi kehna chahate jo ki mai sunna chahti hoon? Agar aisa hai to kitna acha hoga! Lekin agar koi aur baat huyi? Par mera dil kyu keh raha hai ki wohi baat hai... Ab ye to kal hi pta chalega..."

Suddenly her phone rang...

It was Naira...

"Hi Naira!" said shreya.

"Hi Shrey!" Came the reply.

"Kaisi hai?"

"Mai to ekdum theek hoon, tu bta?"

"Mai bhi... ekdum fit! Acha bol phone kyu kiya?"

"Shreya... teko naye dost mil gaye iska matlab mai tujhe phone bhi nhi kar sakti? Jaa... mai tujhse baat nhi karti,"

"Arre... nhi Naira! Mai wo... bas issliye pocha... I mean itni rat ko koi problem to nhi?" Asked Shreya.

"Nhi... yaar bas pta nhi kyu... tujhse baat karne ka mann kar aaya,"

"Acha... aur bata... waha par sab kaise hai? Neelam aunty? Sandee uncle? Monica di? Ishaan bhaiya? Dev Chachu? Aur... Pinky? Sab kaise hai?"

"Aaram se shreya... Sab batati hoon, Neelam aunty ab pehle se behtar hai... Aur Monica di aur ishaan bhaiya ke abbhi exam hone wale hai... you know... promotion ke liye, to aaj kal wo dono apne kamre mai bhi busy rehte hai,"

"Hmmm... Aur mere Dev chachu ke liye koi chachi milli ya nhi?"

"Kya shreya! Haan waise ek Gayatri hai to... aajkal dono sara din ek saath rehte hai..."

"Oooohhh! Aur meri Pinky kaisi hai? Abhi hai wo yaha? Mujhe baat kaeni hai,"

"Pinky soo rahi hai... Subah baat kar Lena... Pta hai... usse Athletics mei gold medal mila hai,"

"Arre wah! Usko meri taraf se congrats bolna... aur jab mei wapis aungi to usse ek great doongi,"

"Haan haan...usko bol doongi mai,"

"Aur Monica di aur ishaan bhaiya ko best of luck bolna..."

"OK! Acha... merit maa!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

And they hung up.

**NEXT DAY, **

**Eva Point, **

**7:00 P.M.**

The restaurant seemed empty, not much people were there as it was an old fashioned restaurant. Daya had specially selected this one because he knew that Shreya loved these kinds of places.

It was a restaurant with darkish-brown colored walls; the curtains were golden-brown. The lampshade was glittering with light in the centre of the hall.

Daya was waiting for Shreya; wearing a black formal suit with a black tie, looking not less than 007. He was looking really nervous, he was again and again correcting his tie and setting his hair; glancing at his wrist watch every second.

Shreya entered and his heartbeat increased upon seeing her. She was looking mesmerizing; wearing a beautiful dark blue colored T-shirt with black jeans. She was indeed an angel.

She looked here and there in order to find Daya. He saw her and signalled her through his eyes. Shreya smiled as soon as she saw him. As she came nearer, Daya's heart beat was increasing with each step of hers.

Shreya soon reached near Daya and sat opposite him.

"Good Evening sir," Shreya said with a smile.

"Good Evening!" Daya replied with a surprised look. He had expected a 'Kya baat hai sir? Aapne kyu bulaya?' He smiled.

"Acha... kaisi ho tum?" Daya asked after once again settilg his tie.

"Sir... mai to bilkul theek hoon," Shreya replied "Par...sir apne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya? Koi baat hai?"

"Haan... haan... wo... kya hai na..." Daya was stammering "Tum mere saath bahar aaogi zara?"

With this, Daya stood up.

Shreya was surprised and got a hint of his feelings. She nodded and stood up.

Daya took her to a garden behind the resturant, it was no less than a spooky place. The sound of the bats could be easily heard by one. Only the people with guts could stand there. Shreya looked around to find no light, just dark, dense trees and a spooky forest behind them.

"Shreya..." Said Daya.

Shreya turned around but couldn't see anything because of the dark. She said "Sir... app kaha hai? Yaha kuch nhi dikh raha,"

And before she could say anything further, the rain showered upon her. She looked extremely happy and mesmerizing; anyone could fall for her. Daya was no exception.

Suddenly, there was a lightening for approximately approximately 5 seconds, and everything was visible for that time.

Shreya didn't see everything, but could see Daya on his knees. She was surprised for a moment. She thought that it was no less than a dream.

Suddenly a loud roar of thunder could be heard. The lightening lasted for about 20 second this time. The lights were switched on in the garden.

Daya took a deep breath and poured out his feelings "Shreya... aaj mai tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon,"

Shreya's heart beat increased.

"Wo ye hai ki... Maine kabhi nhi soocha tha ki... Mujhe ye ehsaas hoga, ki tum mere liye itni special ho,"

Shreya felt more nervous.

"Par... ab jab ehsaas ho hi gaya hai ki I Love you!, toh,"

Daya took out a blue box from his pocket and continued "Will you mine, for the rest of your life?"

He opened that box and shreya was speechless. A RING! The special gift in each girl's life... which she longs to see! And that too from him! Unbelievable!

Daya stood up and looked in her eyes for his answers... He found them! Yes he did! She loved him!

"Daya sir..." She began.

Daya yearned to hear her feelings.

"Mai..." She smiled "Aap se," She paused...

Daya was getting impatient.

"Bohot pyaar karti hoon," She said in a go and blushed.

Now Daya couldn't retain himself and hugged her tightly... Their precious hug lasted for about 10 minutes.

When they separated, Shreya had tears in her eyes. Daya noticed it and wiped them off. He held her chin and made her smile. She laughed.

Daya took out the ring and slid it in her finger and said "Kiya hai na, iss ring me liye sahi hath nhi mill raha tha... Ab mill gaya!"

Shreya smiled.

Till now, both were drenched in water.

Daya looked at her once more. She turned her gaze and looked down. He brought her head up and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He kissed her... passionately... As if pouring all his love on her and she too responded back.

The broke out after 15 minutes...

"I love you," He said.

"Love you too..." She replied back.

"Ab andar chale? Bohot thand ho gyi hai na?" He asked.

"Chaliye sir..."

"Abhi bhi sir?"

"To kya bulayu?"

"Mere naam se,"

"Naam se?"

"Haan... Daya..."

"OK... Toh... Lekin sirf bahar... bureau mei sir,"

"Ok!"

"To? chale Daya?"

"After you my Highness," He said and wrapped his arm around her.

Aur smiled and they both went inside.

The two wiped off their faces and clothes. They finished with their dinner, enjoying each other's company.

When they were about to leave, Daya said "Beach chalogi?"

Shreya nodded.

They both drove off for their destination - The beach!

During the drive, they both enjoyed with being with each other.

The reached the beach.

DaReya reached near the sea and settled themselves.

Shreya whispered "Thank you Daya..."

"For what?" He asked.

"For coming in my life and making this day so special for me,"

"Oh!" He said and wrapped his arm around her neck; pulling her towards him "Well for that, I should thank you too,"

Shreya smiled and hugged him.

"Shreya... I love you..." he said.

"I too, Love you," She replied back.

They both spent their night peacefully with other's company. None of them dared to sleep. How could they? They were with their loved one. They didn't care about the morning, as it was a holiday for them, granted by abhijit ;-P

**I-I-I-I-I**

Done guys... If you all are thinking that this is the end... then you are wrong, infact this is the starting.

DaReya will have to go through a lot before being one.

No date for next chapter... maybe early maybe late

Thank you for ur reviews...

Shree - Thank you so much for the review

:-) And it's not Sania Mirza... It's Saina Nehwal... Sania Mirza plays tennis...and Saina Nehwal plays badminton... Saina Nehwal is the world's best player now...

crazyforpurvi - Thank you so much for the review :-)

KAVINSANJANA- Thank you so much for the review :-)

kaiity- Thank you so much for the review

:-)

shreya roy- Thank you so much for the review

:-)

Fati Sid- Thank you so much for the review

:-)

ishii- Thank you so much for the review

:-)

shreyadaya-Thank you so much for the review

:-)

rajvigirl - Thank you so much for the review

:-)

disani- Thank you so much for the review

:-)

kamolika- Thank you so much for the review

:-)

Bhumi98- Thank you so much for the review

:-)

guest149 - Thank you so much for the review

:-)

Jasdeep - Thank you so much for the review

:-)

Puja-Thank you so much for the review

:-)

Sorry if I missed out anyone... Thanks to the guest and the silent readers...

and... Poulomi saha said that she wanted me to extend a Drop Of Love... but I'm sorry... I can't extend it...I think this is where the story should end... sorry if I hurt you... and thnx for ur review

and Yusra Aqeel... thank you... I'm glad that you liked Colors of love...

OK...

Quote of the day - If you can dream it, you can do it - Walt Disney

OK... so till the next update ...

Stay safe

Be happy...

Have fun

Stay blessed...

have a blessed easter...

Signing off...

Yours... Blair


	8. Chapter 8

Hello friends! How are you all doing? Hope you're fine...

It's really sad to know that our dear friend Kalpana is no more... Even though we never saw her... still, an unknown bond had been created between us... Miss you! May her soul rest in permanent peace...

I'm back! let's begin...

**I-I-I-I-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Fight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daya and Shreya stayed at the beach for a long time, enjoying each other's company. Two souls had united the previous night. Inseparable, they were.

"Shreya..." said Daya as he caressed her hair.

"Hmm..." Shreya replied.

"Tum iss sab se khush to ho na?"

"Ye kya bol rahe aap?" Shreya replied as she turned to him.

"Shreya... wo mai, bas... aise hi," Daya stammered.

"Daya... kya baat hai?"

"Actually, mujhe pta nhi... aisa kyu lag raha hai ki... kuch bura hone wala hai,"

"Aapko bhi..."

"Matlab?" Asked a confused Daya.

"Mujhe bhi... kuch... aisa hi lag raha hai, jaise kuch bura hone wala hai," said Shreya.

"Hmm... Shayad ye humara vehem hai..." Said Daya.

"Ho bhi sakta hai..."

"Aur nhi bhi,"

Shreya nodded.

"Par..." Shreya began.

"Nhi Shreya... ye pal... ye lamhe... ab inn sab mei iss sab ko mat dalo... please..." Said Daya in a requesting tone.

"Mai samaj gayi Daya... ab aapki zindagi mei khusiya hi khusiya hoinge,"

"Meri nhi... humari,"

Shreya just smiled and nodded.

"Shreya..." He held her from shoulder "Love you..."

"Shaam se bees (20) baar keh chuke hai,"

"Jitni baar bolo utni baar kam hai,"

She blushed.

"Daya... kaafi raat ho gyi hai... mujhe chalna chahiye,"

"Kyu?"

"Tarika aur Purvi pareshaan hote hoinge,"

"Fikar mat karo, tarika abhijit ke sath hai..."

"Aur Purvi?"

"Kavin ke saath..."

"Kya!"

"Haan... Tum itna shocked kyu ho?"

"Mujhe iss barre mei pta nhi tha..."

"Mujhe bhi aaj hi pta chala,"

Shreya laughed.

Daya absorbed her laughter and said in a dreamy tone"Humesha... hasti rehna..."

"Ab aap aagaye hai... to... meri ye hassi kabhi band nhi hogi,"

He looked at her naughtily. She sensed his intentions... So she moved back and hit her head against the rock. Daya smirked and again moved near her. He pushed her harder and held her arm, keeping in a linear position to the rock. Daya moved near her lips. She, feeling scared, closed her eyes, in the same way she had done they day they met.

Daya smiled at her. He gently held her hair and tucked them behind her ears. He started moving his hand on her arm, which was near the rock and moved more closer for her lips.

She could feel his warm breath and his love for her. Daya could hear her heart beat, yes! It only pumped for him! He was really happy. He moved more closer and gently brushed his hard lips against her soft ones. She could feel his temptations. Daya kissed her deeper and deeper and didn't wanted to stop. She caressed his hair with her hand and made her feel his love for him. Shreya was enjoying his kisses and it's passion.

After sometime, Shreya felt uncomfortable with his kiss. Her lips were bleeding as he had kissed her so hard. Her lips were paining. Her mind was telling her to stop him, while her heart chose the other way.

Daya immediately sensed her uncomforty. He slowly dragged himself out of that kiss. He saw tears in her eyes, which were closed tightly. He saw her bleeding lips and immediately realized his fault.

After a few seconds, when Shreya realized that Daya wasn't there, she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She immediately sucked the blood from her lips and lowered her gaze.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he said, trumbling.

She looked up and said "Aap sorry kyu bol thae hai?"

"Wo meri waja se... dard hua na,"

She smiled and replied "Dard to hua... par ye us khushi ke samne chota hai, wo khushi jo aapne di hai,"

"Sach?" he asked while he looked straight into her eyes.

She simply nodded.

"Thank you Shreya!" he said and immediately hugged her.

She melted in his hug, forgetting all that pain. They both could feel their love for each other.

Soon, they separated from this hug. They were lost in each other's eyes for a long time. Suddenly, a loud roar of thunder could be heard. They both looked up in the sky and found the lightning covering more than half of the sky.

"Daya... ab sach mei bohot deer ho gayi hai, I think I should go," Shreya said.

"Hmm... mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai," replied Daya.

"To? Chale?" Shreya said with a smile.

"Chalo..." he said and stood up.

Both of them stood up and went into his car.

When they reached inside the car and Shreya asked "Waise Daya, apko kaise pta chala kj aal barish hone wali hai?"

"Mujhe nhi pta tha... Wo barish jo hotel mei hui thi... wo to,"

"wo to?"

"Maine banayi thi, aur,"replied Daya with a smirk.

"Aur?"

"Aur... ye lightning to..."

"To?"

"to apne aap ho gayi..."

They both had a heavy laugh.

After a few minutes, they both drove off for Shreya's house. Shreya event into her home and Daya drove off for his after spending sometime with her in the house.

**NEXT DAY**

**CID Bureau...**

Duo had reached and there was no case reported and the pending files were complete. ACP sir and salukhe sir had gone for a meeting. It was early morning, so no one beside them was present there.

"Aur bhai Daya," abhijit began "Bol di Shreya ko apni dill ki baat?"

"Yes boss!" replied Daya.

"Aur... Anand uncle to khushi se jhoom rahe hoinge, Hai na?"

"Waise... Maine dad ko abhi... taq nhi bataya hai," Daya said, hesitantly.

"Kyu?" asked a surprised abhijit.

"Yaar... wo na... time nhi mila,"

"Matlab kya hai ki time nhi mila?" asked a shocked abhijit.

"Yaar... kal raat jab ghar aya to dad so chuke thae... Maine socha aaj bolouga,"

"Lekin aaj bol dena..."

"Haan haan... keh duga,"

"yaad se,"

Soon all the other officers started coming one by one. Shreya took came and looked at Daya. He smiled in return. Abhijit noticed this and traded Daya in every possible way. During the hole day, DaReya blushed really hard, especially in front of Abhijit. Tarika and Purvi were too happy for both of them.

"Daya... aaj papa se baat kar lena," Abhijit said to Daya before leaving for his home.

"Haan zaroor," days smiled while looking at Shreya. She blushed hard.

Abhijit clicked his fingers in front of Daya's eyes and with this, Daya came out of the trance.

Daya smiled and drove off for his home.

**In Daya's home,**

Daya's dad welcomed him, but he wasn't looking good. He seemed a bit upset. Daya noticed this but decided to ask him post dinner.

After Dinner,

"Dad... aap kuch pareshaan lag rahe hai?" Daya asked his dad.

"Beta... aaj kal ki generation ke bare mai soch raha hoon,"

"Matlab?" asked a confused Daya.

"Beta... tumhe batata hoon, aaj kya hua,"

**I-I-I-I-I**

A few hours earlier,

Mr Anand had gone to the supermarket to buy veggies. He walked across the street carrying a small bag.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a rainbow in the sky. He took out his phone to capture a glimpse of it. He started recording it. While he was recording it, he saw a girl holding man by his arm and walking really close to him. The girl's head was on the boy's shoulder and they both were walking hand in hand, chatting merrily. It looked as if they were a perfect happy couple.

Anand also heard their conversation.

"Baby... aaj kya khaogi?" asked the boy.

"Jaan... jo tum bolo," replied the gal.

"Arre nhi nhi batao na baby..."

"Nhi jaanu... wohi... jo tum he pasand hai,"

"Acha... toh... Mexican?"

"Wo to kal khaya tha na jaanu?"

"Acha? Toh... Italian?"

"Nhi... wohi... chizee hai... pizza, pasta, borito, etc. etc."

"Phir... Chinese?"

"Yay Jaanu! hum yahi kahaege!" replied he gal, looking really happy.

"Anything for you my Love,"

"Thank you my love,"

"Love you... My Sweety,"

"Love you too... My Handsome hunk,"

And they both went off. Unknowingly, Anand captured this conversation too in his mobile.

Anand shook his head "Aaj kal ke log bhi na, zara dekho to iss ladki ko? Kaise chal rahi hai? Aur wo bhi yaha bahar?! Sharam naam ki koi chiz hi nhi hai," thought Mr Anand.

He also captured the girl and boy holding hand in his phone.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Mr Anand finished his part of story when he saw Daya laughing. Daya was laughing really hard and didn't stop for a long time. After approximately five minutes, Daya saw his dad staring at him angrily. He stopped laughing and said "Sorry..."

"Tum...na... kabhi nhi sudhroge," anand shook his head.

Daya smiled.

"Papa," Daya began "Aap bhi na, itni choti si bat pe... apna mood kyu kharaab kar thae ho?"

"Acha baba... nhi karta," Replied Anand.

"Acha... papa... mujhe aapko kuch batana hai," Daya said.

"Haan haan... bolo beta,"

"Wo..." Daya stammered "Wo... samaj nhi aaraha kaise kahu..."

"Arre... beta... tunne aaj taq mujhse koi bat nhi chupayi hai, to ab kyu hichkicha rahe ho?"

"Actually dad... wo na, mai na," he lowered his gaze.

Anand read his son's mind. How couldn't he? After Daya's real parents had died, he was one who took his care since he was just a lil' boy. He knew everything about him, every single thing.

Anand smiled and said "Daya... kya tu kisi ko pasand karta hai?"

Daya looked at his dear dad in did he got to know to about this? How? How?

"Bata na Daya... apne papa ko nhi boloega?"

"Umm... Haan dad," he said and looked down shyly.

"Oho!" Anand smirked "Mera beta bada ho gya hai,"

Daya blushed "Dad... aap bhi na... kuch bhi... bolte hai,"

"Arre nhi nhi... bol na... bata na... kon hai wo ladki?" Anand winked.

"Dad... wo mere saath CID mei kaam karti hai," Daya said happily.

"Acha? naam to bata,"

"Shreya... Shreya naam hai,"

"Arre wah!" said Anand happily "Kya naam hai! Shreya! Really beautiful name! Aur naam bhi... rhyme karta hai, Daya... aur Shreya... what a choice my son!"

"Dad... aur... ek aur bat," Daya was a bit nervous.

"Haan haan,"

"Papa wo... Maine usse," Daya began.

"Arre bol na!" Anand said.

He said in extremely low voice that Anand couldn't hear him "Maine usse propose bhi kardiya hai,"

"Kya?!" Anand forwarded his ear "Sauna nhi!"

"Papa... Maine usse," Daya tightly closed his eyes "Propose kardiya hai!"

There was silence for the next few seconds. Daya was expecting the worst reply from his dad. He thought that his dad would scold him for hiding his feelings for Shreya to him and without even telling him he proposed her.

"Daya..." Mr Anand began very calmly.

"Papa I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please mujhe maaf kardijie! please!" Daya cried.

"Arre... Daya... maafi kyu maagta hai?" Anand said with a smile.

"Matlab?" Daya asked, being confused.

"Beta," he carresed his son's hair "Ab tu sach mei bada ho gya hai... ab tujhe iss sab ke liye... meri permission nhi chahiye! Samjha naughty boy! Acha ye bata... Kita kharcha kiya? "

Daya had more than just a tinch of happiness "Papa... zyada nhi.. usko zyada romantic chize nhi pasand, she's no less than a tomboy."

"Tomboy! Wow! A tomboy bahu!"

"Papa!"

"Accha.. sorry!"

Daya smiled.

"Acha...uske mom dad ke bare mei bata!"

"Aaa... dad... uske mom dad... jab wo panch sal ki thi... tab chal basse,"

"Oh... really sad..."

"Lekin...wo hai bohot achi!"

"Acha... uska koi photo voto hai?"

"Haan haan bilkul!" he said and took out his phone, opening the gallery, he clicked on a photo of his and Shreya's...

"Ye dekho," Daya forwarded his hand to show him tha photo.

"Dikha!" Anand took tha phone from his hand and looked at tha photo. BUT...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But soon after he saw the photo, the color of his face changed from happiness to angriness. He opened his eyes wide and looked really angry. Daya became scared after seeing his angry face. After about two minutes, Daya gathered some courage and went up to him to ask "Dad... kya hua?"

Anand turned to him with a fierce glance and said "Daya! Tum iss ladki ko pasand karte ho?"

"Ha... haan papa," answered a sacred Daya.

Anand stood up angrily and went into his room without saying even a word.

He came back after a few minutes with his phone and started a video clipping in it. It was tha same video clip he had records earlier that day. Daya was shocked about the fact that why was his dad showing him this video clip.

The video began.

It was of a picture a beautiful rainbow, after the rain. The streets looked as if washed by showers of rain. It was indeed a beautiful scenery.

Suddenly the screen went down to the road and it pictured a girl clinging upon a boy. They both were really close to each other. Walking hand in hand, they walked as if nobody was around. Anyone could make out that they were a perfect, happy couple. The same couple, whom Anand saw earlier that day.

And to add to Daya shockness, the girl was none other than Shreya...

Her Shreya...How could she do this him? How? He wondered. How? And the most important question... WHY?! What had he done to her? That she was, maybe, taking a revenge! BUT WHY ALWAYS WITH HIM?

"Papa ye..." Daya began while having tears.

"Ho gya yakin?" Anand said angrily.

"Mai... matlab,"

"Nhi... Daya... bhul ka usse... wo tunne dhoka de rahi hai, she is betraying you dammit!"

"Papa...please mai," Daya stood up "Mai... ek baat usse baat karna chahata hoon, ek baar... usse poocha chahta hoon," Daya wiped his tears and continued "Usse pochna chahata hoon, usne mere swath aisa kyu kiya?!"

Anand became angry and said "Nhi... kyu Jana hai tunne uske char?"

"Dad... par mei usse ek baar pochna chahta hoon, mere saath hi kyu?!"

"Daya! Nhi! Tum nhi jaoge!" Anand said roughly.

"Dad please,"

"Par..."

"I promise dad, aaj ke bad na mai usse miluga! Na hi... kabhi uska naam longa!" Daya said with tears.

Anand thought for a while and said "Theek hai Daya, tum ja sakte ho, Par apne waade se mat muqarna..."

Daya nodded, took his dad's cell and started for Shreya's home.

He was driving rashly. Luckily, as it was 10:00 P.M. at night, not much people were around.

He didn't knew what to do. After all, the one, whom he loved deeply had betrayed him. The question was the same... WHY?

With these thoughts, he reached Shreya's home. He rang the bell and waited impatiently outside the house.

Abhijit had told him that Purvi was going out with Kavin while Tarika was busy with him. So, he didn't have the fear of the questions asked by Purvi and Tarika. He was having immense tears in his eyes, tears of a feeling called betrayal.

Suddenly, Shreya opened the door and became shocked seeing Daya in such bad condition. It looked as if he had cried all the way from his home to this place. Maybe something bad had happened with him which he wanted to share with her, she thought.

"Daya! Ye kya halat bana rakhi hai aapne?!" She said with anger, yet in a caring tone " Chalo! Andar aao!"

Shreya brought a glass of water for him and sat beside him. She gave him the glass of water and said with tears "Aapko pta hai na! Ki jab aap aise rote hai, to mujhe kitni taqleef hoti hai!"

But Daya cut him in a harsh, angry and sad voice "Kyu?! Kyu meri taqleef tum he apni lagti hai?"

She was shocked at his sudden question. She looked him with tears.

"Daya... please batao na... mujhse kya galti hui hai?" she said with tears of pain clearly reflecting on her face.

"Oh! Ms Shreya... I'm your senior okay? Sharam nhi aati apne senior ko naam se bulate hue?"

"Daya... ye aap?"

"Bas!" Daya cut her and said "Bohot sunn liya Maine! Ab... tum chup rahoge aur sirf mai Bologna!

Shreya had tears in her eyes. Daya's those words pinched her heart like anything. She wasn't getting what was happening now. She wanted it to be the worst nightmare of her entire life. But unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Daya... ye aap? Kya bol rahe hai? Mujhe kuch samaj nhi aaraha," Shreya said, trying hard to control her tears.

Daya snapped angrily "JUST STOP IT! Aur nhi chahiye... tumhari ye... jhooti humdardi!"

"Please Daya... mujhe bataye... aap aisa kyu ke thae hai?" she cried.

"Mujhe nhi... apne uss boyfriend se jake poocho! Wohi... jiske saath tum aaj shaam ko Jaa rahi thi... Oh sorry! Jiske saath chipak kar kar rhi this tum," Daya said with tears.

"Daya... kon?" Shreya asked, still crying.

"Kon?!" said Daya in his most angry voice. He couldn't control himself more.

All the pain he was having, he started to pour out all of the pain his heart. He held Shreya by her shoulders very roughly. She let out a shriek. But this didn't melt him. In fact, he became more violent. He pinned her to the wall and pushed her roughly. All this time, Shreya was having tears of pain in her eyes.

"He's not my Daya," Shreya thought.

He kept his hand on her right hand and looked straight into her eyes. His grip was so tight, that Shreya let out another loud shriek.

"Bolo... Ab kuch yaad aaya?" he asked with a smirk as he tightened his grip.

She screamed "Daya! Please! Aahh... Bataye... maine Aahhh! kya kiya hai?"

"Abhi bhi nhi yaad aaya? Haan?!" he said so and lifted up her chin roughly with his left hand and made her look straight into his eyes.

"Daya... aahhh! Arre... Tarika... tum? she suddenly said.

Daya left her immediately and turned to say "Dekho tarika...ye sab," but he found no one.

He turned back angrily and saw Shreya escaping. He quickly held her from her waist and tightened his grip so hard that her stomach started paining. he wasn't hitting her but holding her really roughly and asking her again and again about that boy. She cried but this wasn't the gentle daya... He looked as if a person with no heart, emotion as or love for others.

Suddenly, Daya felt as if he was doing wrong with her. He was about to leave her when that video again flashed in front of his eyes.

Shreya with some other man. Talking as if no less than a happy, perfect couple. Saying I love you...

He grabbed her again. Leaving marks of his anger on his face as well as her arm. She was screaming in pain but Daya was not ready to listen to her.

She gave up. Now this was enough for her. She couldn't take it any longer. She shouted at the top of her voice "Daya bas! "

Daya stopped with a fierce gland.

"Daya! Bas! Bohot ho gya!" she shouted.

Daya stared at her.

"Kya hua hai? batate kyu nhi?" she demanded.

"Ohho! Tum mujhe dhoka de rahi ho aur mere se hi pochti ho ki kya ho raha hai?" Daya said sarcastically.

"Maine?" said Shreya "Maine aapko kab dhoka diya daya?"

"Shreya... aaj shaam jab tum market mei apne uss preme (lover) ke saath ghom rahi thi na, tab mere papa ne tumhara video bana liya..."

"Mera video?" Shreya said with a confused look over her face.

"Haan! Galti se... Lekin... unki is galti ne... tumhara sara jhoot kholdiya!" Daya said angrily.

"Daya! Bas! Ab aap mujhpe aur ilzaam mat lagaye,"

"Mai ilzaam lga raha hoon? Mai?! Acha! To tum ye dekho,"

Daya started the video on his dad's cell. The same video which made Daya act so violently.

"Ab kuch bolna hai tumhe?" dememded Daya.

Shreya looked at him suspiciously and said "Agar purvi ya tarika apko jaan bulaye to?"

"Kya!"

"Agar wo apko I love you kahe to?"

"Kya?! Ye kya leh rhi ho?"

"Bataiye na,"

"Nhi... mujhe koi problem nhi hogi... kyuki wo meri behen jaisi hai,"

"To agar mai apne bhai ko I love you kahu, ya jaanu bulayu... to apko problem hogi?"

"Bilkul nahi,"

Daya bit his tongue. He at once understood what Shreya meant. He looked at her with a sorry and guilt face. He saw Shreya's sad face, still bearing marks of his anger, either scratches or marks of being pushed roughly. He was feeling guilty.

That boy, with whom she was walking, was her brother! Dammit! How could he not trust her. Can't she not call her brother my love? Can't she? Of course? Dammit! How could he demand any proof from her about her innocence on this topic. How?

"Shreya... dekho mai..." Daya began.

Shreya lowered her head and tried to hide her tears.

"Shreya... I'm sorry... wo mai... Maine papa ko tumhare bare mai bataya unhone ye dikhaya... papa ko galat laga... wo papa ne... itne confidence se kana... Mai... mai... papa ki baat nhi... nhi taalta tha...Sorry Shreya,"

Shreya looked up to him, seeing tears in his eyes, she said "Nhi daya... aapne to bas... apne papa ki bat ko sach mana hai, aur ye to har zimedaar bache ka faraz hota hai apne mata-pita ke prati..."

"Shreya tum..." Daya began but was cut because Shreya blocked her lips with him, softly. Daya was, for a moment, pretty shocked. He had not at all expected this. He too responded back. He kissed her hard. They both were lost in this kiss for a long time.

After approximately 15 minutes, they broke out for oxygen. Both were in tears. Daya hugged her. She was actually lost in his hug. She felt the warm, soothing effect of his steel arms. They broke out after 15 minutes.

Day began with "Shre... Shreya... I'm so... sorry, wo mei..."

"Shh... aapko kuch kehne ki koi zarurat nhi hai, " Shreya smiled.

"Lekin,"

"Sshh... maine kaha na... kuch kehne ki zarurat nhi hai..."

"To... tumne mujhe maaf kiya?" asked daya.

"Nhi,"

"Dekho... I'm sorry..."

"Kyuki maaf to use karte haina jisse him naraz ho? Lekin... mai to apse naraz hi nhi hoon," Shreya said with a smile.

"Sach?"

"Much!"

"Thank you Shreya..." Daya said with a smile.

"Lo!" she hit her forehead "Ab he sorry kyu?"

"Meri life mei ane ke liye, Thank you,"

"Uske liye... aapka bhi thank you..." Shreya smiled.

Daya looked at her lovingly. She too smiled.

"Acha... apne khana khaya?" Shreya asked.

"Haan, maine to kha liya... Tunne?"

Shreya nodded.

"Daya..." Shreya said.

"Hmm..."

"Mujhe lgta hai... ki ab apko chalna chahiye..." suggested shreya.

"Haan... kafi raat ho gyi hai, Lekin,"

"Lekin?"

"Tumhe chodkar jane ka dill nhi ho raha, chalo... thode maze karne," Daya said sarcastically and moved near her.

"Daya!" shreya blushed and pushed him.

"Kya?" he asked innocently.

"Aap bhi na! Bohot sharati ho gye hai," shreya said.

"Tumne hi banaya hai..." Daya said with a naughty grin.

"Daya..." shreya blushed.

Daya smiled.

"Acha... ab apko jana chaiye,"

"Offo!" daya said with a sad face.

"Daya... jaiye!" shreya said and pushed him out of the house.

"Shreya!?" Daya said, once out of the house.

"Ab jaiye!" she shouted from the window.

"Nhi choduga..." Daya smiled and drove off for his home, unaware of the problem ahead in his and Shreya's life... which was going to be a game changer.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Ufff! Finally over with this one...

Thanks to all the reviewers...

KAVINSANJANA- thank you for the review... :-)Thnx for liking it!

Puja- Thank you for the review :-)

Mithi -Thank you for the review :-)

Kaiity-Thank you for the review :-)I'm glad u liked it!

shree-Thank you for the review :-)

Parsie22-Thank you for the review :-)

Topaz007 - Thank you for the review :-)

Jeba Gomes- Thank you for the review :-)

ravu 161-Thank you for the review :-)

Mistic morning- Thank you for the review :-)

diksha lamba- Thank you for the review :-)

Latin Angel - Thank you for the review :-)

shreyadaya-Thank you for the review :-)

Fati Sid -Thank you for the review :-)

bhumi98- Thank you for the review :-)

.509- Thank you for the review:-)

shreya roy- thank you for the review! :-)

jasdeep- thank u for the review... :-)

guest 149- thank you! You know, I always wait for your review... :-)

disani- thank u for the review... :-)

crazyforpurvi - thank for ur review...:-)

KingNongz - thank you for the review...:-)

Kamolika- thank you for the review :-)

sorry if I missed anybody... n thnx to all the guests and the silent readers... thank u:-)

No fixed date... for next update as usual... n... sorry for this late one...

Guys...I forgot to tell you... my studies have begun... and so I have really less time to even read ff... one OS by Pooja... I haven't read... coz... I wanted to read in full length n not in parts... So... I haven't read it... sorry pooja... I'll try to finish it today... n review it too... :-)

OK...

Quote of the day - Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything - George Bernard Shaw

OK...

till the next update...

Stay happy

Have fun

Stay blessed

Do good

Keep smiling

Signing off

Yours

Blair... :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! How are you? Hope ur fine... Well... I'm back!

I'm sorry kashaf... really sorry... I didn't knew your account was hacked... Sorry... and get well soon... I'm really sorry..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Many of you were not happy with Daya's rude behavior towards Shreya... Many of you wanted to see Shreya's 'Nakhre' and how she forgives Daya...

Well I'm back with the answer... hope ur satisfied...

I tried to portray Shreya as a girl who is a soft one... Like me... I also don't try to drag those topics which are not happy ones... Like this one... I try to end those topics as soon as possible. Because they don't bring anything in our life except for sadness and these fights break our relationships too...

And... Some of u even said that...

'How can Daya not trust Shreya... Is it just coz his dad said with such confidence?'

Well here's the answer... Will not u trust ur mum n dad when they say something? Well.. I do... Mom n dad are someone who always want the best for us... They will never harm us...n as you saw at first Daya's dad had no prob with Shreya... but later he said what ever he saw... nothing else..

And...there is another reason...as to why I ended their fight so fast...but I can't tell it now.. I will tell later...coz if I tell now... then the story's 'maza' will be 'kirkira'

Hope I was able to satisfy one n all...

N...I changed the previous chapter's title.. coz...that one fitted this chapter...n...there's another change in the previous chapter in the conversation of Daya and Anand.

OK...let's start with the next chapter...

**I-I-I-I-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Twist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The same night**

**Daya's home,**

Daya entered his house with a smile on his face. He immediately hugged his dad and said "Dad!"

"Kya hua baccha? Koi aur pata li haan?" Anand said with a smirk.

"Nhi papa... Wo... Shreya ka bhai tha!" he said with the most enthusiastic smile.

Anand's face fell down. He hadn't expected this.

"Dekh beta... " Anand began "Idhar aa..." he made Daya sit on a nearby couch.

"Kya hua dad?" he asked happily.

"Dekh beta... aisi ladkio ka na koi bharosa nhi hota hai,"

"Ye...ye aap kya bol rahe hai?" asked a shocked Daya.

"Haan beta... yehi sach hai, aisi ladkio ka na...koi bharosa nhi hota hai. Najane... usne tumhare jaise kitne boyfriends bana rakhe hai," Anand said.

"DAD! Ye aap kya bole jaa rahe hai? Aap Shreya pe please shaq mat kariye!" Daya said with anger.

"Daya!" Anand said with more angriness.

With this, Daya's voice slowed down.

"Mai keh raha hoon, she's betraying you,"Anand said calmly.

"No! She's not dad!" Daya said.

"Yes! She is! Listen Daya... uss ladki ke bare mei sochna band kar!" Anand shouted.

"No dad! She's my life!"

"Daya... tumne hi bataya na...ki uske mata pita... bohot pehle hi chal basse?" Anand asked.

"Haan. Toh?" Daya said.

"Beta... dhyan se sunn... Uss ladki ke koi maa baap toh hai nahi... toh kisi ne usse koi sanskar to diye nhi hai..."

Daya was shocked.

"Tabhi...wo aise apne...chalo bhai hi sahi... dekha na...kaise chipak ke chal rahi thi? Koi tameez hi nahi hai!" Anand said angrily.

"Dad! Wo apne bhai ke saath aise kyu nhi chal sakti?"

"Arre... kyuki... isse dusro log uske bare mai galat samjhege. Tum hi socho... agar kal ko tumhari shaadi hoti hai... Aur wo ladki aise hi...apne bhai ke saath ghumti hai... To kya dosre logo ko ye nhi lagege ki.. wo tujhe dhokha se rahi hai?"

"Dad... aap... maine kabhi soocha bhi nhi tha... ki aap kabhi kisi pe itna shaq karege..." Daya said angrily and went into his room.

"Lekin ek baat yaad rakhna!" Anand shouted from behind.

Daya stopped.

Anand continued "TUM USS LADKI SE BAAT BHI NHI KAROGE!

Daya went inside with "Dekhege..."

Anand shook his head.

**NEXT DAY**

**CID BUREAU...**

Daya told Abhijit about what his dad said about Shreya...

At first Abhijit was really angry. But later on, he understood as to why Mr Anand reacted like this... Because he wanted the best for Daya... But Abhijit didn't tell this to Daya.

**EVENING**

**BUREAU PARKING **

Daya and Shreya were last ones to reach the parking. They had decided it to be so. Daya told her that he wanted to talk to her.

"Ab... Bataiye na ... kya baat hai?" Shreya asked once they drove in Daya's car.

"Wo... mujhe na tumhe kuch batana tha," Daya said.

"Bataiye na," Shreya smiled.

"Ab... wo... dad ko..." Daya stammered.

"Dad ko?" asked Shreya.

"Wo... actually... kya hai na dad ko lgta hai, ki..."

"Dad ko... kya lgta hai? Aap mujhse kuch chupa rahe hai?"

"Nhi! Wo..."

Shreya gave him a look.

"Dad ko lgta hai tum..." he lowered his head and continued "Ki tum... mujhe dhokha de rahi ho... He thinks... ki jaise tum apne bhai ke saath ghum rahi thi... wo... unhe acha nhi lgta,"

Shreya lowered her head. She seemed to be engrossed in her thoughts. Daya stopped the car. He kept his left hand on her shoulder. She immediately looked up.

"Shreya..." Daya began.

"I'm sorry Daya... I'm really really sorry... Mai aaj ke baad aisa kabhi nhi karugi. I... I promise. Promise, just another chance... please," Shreya said with a moist throat.

"Nhi Shreya. It's not your fault. Completely not yours. Dad ko aisa lgta hai ki tum mere liye suitable nhi ho. But it's not that way. You are the one for me! The only one!" Daya said with a smile.

"Sorry Daya..."

"Sorry kyu?"

"Apke dad ko bura laga..."

"To hum unhe mana lenge. Don't worry okay?"

"Magar..."

"Please Shreya... kuch nhi hota,"

Shreya chirped "Okay,"

"Toh chale?"

"Kaha?"

"Ghumne!? Aur kaha?" said Daya as he started the car.

"Arre... lekin kaha?" Shreya asked.

"Surprise..."

Shreya shook her head.

**After 45 minutes,**

Daya halted the car with a jerk. They stopped in front of an old fashioned coffee shop. Not much people were to be seen.

The board read 'St. Louis Coffee Shop'

Shreya was surprised to find a Louis' shop in Mumbai. She never knew that they had their chains in Mumbai too!

Shreya gave him a 'How do you know' look?

Daya replied with a 'I know everything' look and raised his collar.

"Chale?" asked Daya.

"Zaroor," she replied with her sweet smile.

Daya and Shreya got out of the car. They entered the shop and took a corner seat.

"Acha... to bolo... Kya logi?" Daya asked while looking at the menu card.

Shreya didn't respond. She seemed to be engrossed in her thoughts. Daya called her several times, but she didn't respond.

Finally Daya clicked his fingers in from of her eyes.

With this, she came in her senses.

"Haan.. haan... kya hua? Aapne kuch order kiya?" Shreya said hurriedly.

"Shreya..." He kept his hand on hers "Kya baat hai? Tum pareshaan lag rahi ho. Mujhe batao,"

"Ab... nhi wo... bas aise hi," She stammered.

"Shreya, please tell me,"

"Wo mai bas... apke.. apne.. Dad ke barre mei soch rahi thi," Shreya said in one breath.

"Shreya... tum tension mat lo. Okay? Hum unhe mana lenge,"

"Lekin... agar wo na manne?" asked a confused Shreya.

"Trust me... kuch nhi hoga... him unhe mana lenge,"

"Okay," Shreya said.

"Acha.. to ab bolo... kya logi?" Daya asked while handling her the menu.

She looked at it for sometime but couldn't decide and said "Daya... meri to kuch samaj nhi aaraha... Aap hi kuch order karlijiye," she and closed the menu card.

"Acha... to... Choco Frappe?" Daya asked.

She nodded in response.

They ordered their Frappes and enjoyed them, with light chit-chat.

When they had finished, Daya and Shreya stood up, paid the bill and headed towards their car.

Shreya noticed that Daya wasn't driving towards either of their homes, so she asked "Beach?"

Daya nodded with a smile.

**Beach**

DaReya reached the beach and placed themselves close to each other. They saw the sun setting and the water waves splashing across the shores. The brown sand was a pleasure to watch with sea shells on it.

"Daya..." Shreya said.

"Hmm..." he said, caressing her hair.

"Mujhe... abhi bhi daar lag raha hai," Shreya said with a moist throat.

"Shreya..." He held her head and cupped it " Tum kyu daar rahi ho?"

"Pta nhi Daya..." She looked up to meet his gaze "Mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki kuch hone wala hai,"

"Kya hone wala hai?" He said worriedly and cupped her face.

"Wo toh nhi pta... lekin," she began, sweat marks were clearly visible on her forehead "Mera dill bohot ghabra raha hai,"

Daya was worried. Shreya seemed a bit scared.

"Angel... dekho, kya hua?" Daya asked her "Tum pareshaan kyu ho?"

"Pta nhi Daya, mujhe bohot ghabrahat ho rahi hai. Pta nhi kyu. Lekin aapke dad..."

"Shreya... tum papa ke barre mei sochna chod do. Papa humari baat zaroor samjhenge," Daya said trying to satisfy her.

"Par..."

"Shreya... tumhe papa ko lekar chinta ho rahi haina?"

Shreya nodded.

"To tum aisa karo, aaj papa se baat karlo," Daya said.

"Apke papa se?" She asked looking surprised.

Daya nodded.

"Wo bhi aaj?"

"Hmm..."

"Mai nhi!"

"Arre kyu?" Daya asked sadly.

"Arre... mujhme himmat nhi hai!" she said.

"Please na..."

"No..."

"Mere liye itna nhi karogi Angel...?"

Whenever he called her Angel, she melted down. And this time was no different.

"Acha... theek hai,"

"Thank you Angel!" he said excitedly.

She smiled.

"To chale?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Hmm..." She was lost, but kept her hand on his.

While driving, none of them spoke. Daya noticed Shreya, nervously, crossing her fingers. He thought this might be 'cause of tension.

Soon, both of them stood in front of Daya's house. Daya suddenly said "Angel... tum na papa ko uncle mat bula na,"

"To kya bulayu?"

"Dad,"

"Dad?"

"Haan kyu?"

"What? No, never, nhi, elle!" She shouted.

"Acha relax... itna hyper kyu ho rahi ho?"

"Mai aapke dad ko dad kaise bulayu?"

"Muh se," he teased.

"Not so funny ha," She said and playfully hit his arm.

"Aah! Laga!" he said in fake pain.

"Kaha... kaha laga? Sorry... shayad zor se lag gaya," she asked with concern.

He smiled at her. She took his arm and started massaging it.

He pulled his arm back.

She looked at him with shock. But knew it wasn't the time to argue.

"Angel... please na... unhe acha lagega," Daya pleaded.

"Par..."

"Please,"

"Acha theek hai. Lekin sirf apke kehne pe... Okay?"

"Okay! Thank you," And he hugged her.

Soon they both were near the door. Daya asked Shreya to ring the bell through gestures. She nodded as no, but upon being insisted again and again, she nodded, nervously.

'TING-TONG!' came the loud noise.

The door cracked open, increasing Shreya's heart beat.

Anand opened the door and first looked at Daya. He didn't notice Shreya.

"Arre... Daya beta... aaj kafi late ho gaye!" Anand asked with a big smile.

"Aa... haan... bas wo,"

It was now that Anand noticed that Shreya was here.

He examined her closely and asked Daya calmly "Daya... ye yaha kya kar rahi hai?"

"Dad ye... wo..." Daya began, looking for words.

"Batao na..." Anand asked again now with a loud voice "Kaha tha na! Nhi miloge tum isse! Hindi samaj nhi aati!? Angreezi mai samjhau?"

"Papa... please... try to understand..."

"Kya samjhu? Haan? Kya?!" Anand became more furious.

"Dad... hum andar chalke baat kare...please," requested Daya.

All this time, Shreya had been the witness only. Tears in her eyes, she hear Anand saying "Haan... chalo! Waise bhi... yaha bahar tamasha nahi banana chahiye!"

Anand went in. Daya saw tears in his love's eyes. He felt really bad.

"Angel... ek baar... baat to karke dekho!"

"Magar..."

"Angel... agar tum unhe dad bulaogi na.. to wo theek ho jayege,"

"Sach?"

"Haan!"

"Ok!"

"Chale!"

She nodded. They both went inside and settled themselves on the couch.

Daya sat with Shreya while Anand sat opposite to them.

The conversation began.

"Daya... tumhe pehle bhi kaha tha..." Anand began but was cut by Daya.

"Dad... aap ek bar usse bat to karke dekho... aap bhi khush ho jaoge,"

"Acha... baat karu? Haan? Acha...?" he turned to Shreya with "Acha, Miss Reya,"

"Shreya!" Daya corrected.

"Haan haan wohi," and began again with "Hello miss Shreya,"

She finally spoke up as "Hello Dad,"

In return, she received a deathly glare from Anand. Probably, for calling him dad.

She immediately changed her words to "I mean... Daya ke dad,"

Another deathly glare.

"Matlab... uncle," Now she was really scared.

Another glare.

Daya was helpless, he couldn't even do a thing.

"I mean... by... Sir..." she said finally.

Followed by Anand's loud "Hmmm... better..."

Dareya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Acha... to tumahri umar kya hai?"Anand asked.

"What a silly question" Thought Daya.

"Sir... I'm 23,"

"Hmm..."

"Aur Daya ki umar?"

Shreya gave a surprised look. Daya was shocked too.

"Dad?" Asked a shocked Daya.

"Kya?! Ek dusre ki umar nhi jante?" Anand glared.

"Nhi sir..." Shreya said "27,"

"Good enough!"

Shreya smiled.

"But that doesn't mean I've agreed, I still have a doubt on you!"

DaReya became sad.

"I won't trust you even now! Tum jiss tarah se uss ladke ke saath ghoom rahi thi, mujhe wo zara bhi nhi pasand... Kaise chipak ke ghoom rahi thi... Wo toh bas Daya ne tumse bat karne ko kaha to maine ki! Samjhi?"

"Dad! Ye aap kya bole jaa rahe hai?"

Anand didn't pay any heed and continued looking towards Shreya "Bolo! Samjhi!?"

"Lekin sir..." She began in rather weak tone "Meri baat toh,"

"Shut up you BETRAYER!"

"DAD!" Daya shouted.

An unexpected, rtight slap came to his from Anand followed by Shreya's shriek.

"Yes! You!" Anand turned to Shreya "Yes... You're a betrayer! Ainda mere bete se baat bhi maat Karna... Now go out of my house right away!"

Shreya's face fell... She stood up, controlling her tears. Daya felt bad to see her like this. He wanted to say something, but stopped seeing her crying face. Tears fell from two pairs of eyes. Daya also cried, but silently. Seeing her love crying, he felt a pinch in his heart.

Shreya went out.

"Mai usse chod kar aata hoon," said Daya as he stood up but didn't go further 'cause Anand stopped him with.

"Ruk jao! Khabar daar! Usse bat bhi nhi karoge!"

"Dad... Maine kabhi nhi socha tha... aap itne burre hai!"

"Tum chahe yehi samaj lo! Ab jao apne kamre mai! Aur... tum aab bahar nhi aaoge !"

"Huh!" Daya said and banged the door.

"Janta nhi hai... ye Shreya iska istmaal kar rahi hai," Anand said to himself.

**Daya's room**

He saw Shreya taking a cab, with her face buried in her palms, from his window. He really felt sad 'cause this time, he was the reason behind her tears.

For the next 10 minutes, Daya was pacing up and down... Thinking of the worst results.

"Shreya... thekk to hogi?" Arre! Kaise theek hogi? Bohot pareshan hogi... Phone karta hoon,"

He rang up Shreya. She didn't pick up the call, he rang her several times, but all in vain. Now, he was really worried for her.

She wasn't picking up his phone, she had never done this before, not even when they weren't in a relationship.

"Ye Shreya phone kyu nhi utha rahi?" Daya thought.

He peeped out from the peephole only to find his dad standing there like a security guard, without moving even an inch. There was no way out.

"What the Hell!?"

Suddenly, a plan struck his mind. He gave a wicked smile to his dad and said to Shreya's pic "I'm coming Shreya..."

He rang up someone.

"Hello!"

(...)

"Kaise ho?"

(...)

"Mai bhi theek hoon,"

(...)

"Wo... tumhari thodi help chahiye..."

(...)

"Actually... hua kuch aisa hai... (And Daya tells him what had happened)

(...)

"Haan... haan... help chahiye,"

(...)

"Acha... to plan suno..."

Here, Daya tells the man something. After telling him...

"Samaj Gaye?"

(...)

"Haan.. haan... Waise hi... Waise hi... exactly..."

(...)

"Oh! Theek hai! Acha... Kaam pe lag jao!"

(...)

"Ok bye..."

And he cut the call...

"Ab aayega maza!" Daya said to himself.

Outside...

Anand's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Abhijit.

He picked up the call and began with "Haan Abhijit bacha... bolo..."

"Namaste uncle. Wo Daya yaha hai?"

Anand looked at the door of Daya's room He sensed something suspicious but said "Haan hai... kyu?"

"Actually... uska na phone band aaraha hai. Aur ek naya case aaya hai. Toh agar aap usse bata denge. Please..."

"Arre please kyu bol rahe ho? Mai abhi bolta hoon,"

"Ji... aap usko bureau mai aane ke liye bol dijiye,"

"Zaroor..."

And they hung up.

Anand, with a sigh, moved near Daya's door.

He knocked it, where Daya had already taken his position... He was sitting on the bed, with Hus head buried in his palms, he pretended to cry. He switched off his phone.

"Daya bacha..." Anand began softly.

With this, Daya looked up... He pretended to wipe his tears.

"Ji dad..."

"Beta wo... Abhijit ka phone aaya tha... ek case aaya hai... tum he Jana hai..."

"Theek hai dad..." He stood up.

Anand turned to go but was stopped by Daya's voice as "Sorry dad..."

Anand smiled. He turned and held Daya's head with "Koi baat nhi beta... Ab sab theek hai... Bhool jao..."

Daya smiled.

"Acha... ab ja... tayaar ho ja,"

"Ok..."

As soon as Anand went...

"Oh yess! Oh yess! Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Balle balle! Oh Shava Shava!" Daya danced while laughing.

Daya dresses up and went outside after bidding his dad 'bye'.

10 Minutes later...

He stood in front of the Trio's house, gathering courage, he knocked knocked he door.

He saw that it was open. So he took out his gun and entered. He locked the door as it was almost night time now.

He wondered where Tarika and purvi were until he saw a note stuck on the refrigerator. It read...

_"Hi Shreya... Tum yehi soch rahi hogi na ki purvi aur tarika kaha hai? Haina? Dekha... hume pta tha ki tu yehi soch rahi hai..."_

Daya smiled. He read further as...

_"Actually... ACP sir ne hume ek mission pe bheja hai... Ya... dono ko... Aur tuhje batane ka bilkul time nhi mila... Sorry... Really sorry... Mujhe bhi bura lag raha hai, but as you know duty comes first... To Jana pada... Apne dhyan rakhna... aur koi bhi musibat ho to Daya ya Abhijit ko bol dena... khana time pe kha lena aur jldi soo jana... Okay? Bye... Take care..._

_Yours... and only yours... Tarika and purvi..."_

"Ye dono to hai nhi... Ab... Shreya ke kamre mei dekhta hoon,"

Daya went inside her room and found her sitting on the bed, in a corner, sobbing. She buried her head in her palms and was crying bitterly.

"Shreya..." he began softly.

She looked up. Her face clearly showed that she had cried for a long time. This scene inched his heart.

He bent down to look at her clearly. She sobbed silently. He held her face in her palms and hugged her tightly.

After sometime, they separated from their hug and Shreya began with "I'm sor... sorry Daya..."

But he said "Shreya... please... sorry mat bolo... mujhe bohot dard hota hai tumhe aise dekh kar... Please chup ho jao..."

"Lekin aap ke dad..."

"Offo! Tum dad ki chinta mat Karo... Don't worry..."

"Lekin... unhone apko maara... Darr hua na?" She said while touching his face.

"Shreya..." he held her hand "Nhi hua dard... tum chinta mat karo..."

"Still I'm really sorr..."

But he didn't let her complete as he sealed her lips with his.

She was shocked, but still responded. He continuously rubbed her back, while she ruffled her hair.

They separated after more than 10 minutes...

Her eyes were still teary. Daya wiped her tears with his hands and made her smile by tickling her.

She laughed.

"Told you na... Tum haste huye bohot pyaari lagti ho... Please... kabhi mat rona..." Daya said with a small smile.

"Thank you..." She whispered with tears "Thank you for everything,"

He didn't say anything, just smiled, his smile conveyed a thousand words.

"Acha... chalo... mujhe bhook lagi hai... Kuch dedo," Daya said just pike a child.

Shreya smiled and said "Koi baat nhi...mai abhi bana deti hoon..."

She stood up but Daya pulled her onto the bed. She hit against her hard chest and both looked deep into each other's eyes.

He held her shoulders tightly, not letting her to escape. Shreya noticed his mischievous grin. He ran his fingers through her neck and then reached her face. She smiled lightly. He passionately kissed her neck. She moaned but he didn't pay any heed, Daya grabbed her again and kissed her wildly.

"Leave na..." Shreya moaned.

"No ways..." He replied casually and gave her another kiss.

"Please... aahhh!"

"Nahi..."

But... but... at this time, Shreya's phone rang... (kinda the best phone at the right time for her ;-P)

TRING TRING

TRING TRING

TRING TRING

TRING TRING

"Daya... aahh... phone baj raha hai... Please... chodo na..." Shreya said, trying to free herself.

"Kya yaar..." He said and left her, unwillingly.

Shreya smiled and got up, picking up her phone she siad "Hello..."

"Hi!" came a cheerful voice.

"Tarika! Kaisi hai?"

"Ekdum fit!"

They continued their talking session for a long time. After they hung up,

"Shreya..."

"Hmm..."

"Kya bana rahi ho?"

"Hmm..."

"Kya Hmm...?"

"Hmm..."

He shook his head and tapped her shoulder. With this, she came out her pool of thoughts.

"Haan... haan..." Shreya stammered.

"Kya hua?" Daya said with a concerned tone "Kafi pareshaan lag rahi ho...?"

"Daya... wo... mai soch rahi thi... apke dad ko kaise manaege?"

"Ohho! You don't worry... Hum mana lenge... Aur," He looked deep inside her eyes which had the fear of losing him "Aur... agar wo na manne to hum dono... Bhaag kar Shaadi karlenge..."

"No ways..."

"Why no ways?"

"Because... hum dono iss tarah... se... apke dad ko dhokha de rahe hai,"

"Shreya..."

"Nhi daya... This is not fair,"

"But why?"

"Daya..." She began with a moist throat "Please... understand... Apko apne papa ko dhokha nhi dena chahiye... Isse unhe bohot dukh hoga... Aapke pas to dad hai... Aap ko unki ehmiyat (value) samajhne chahiye... Kyu..kyu ki... dad ya mom na hone ka ghum... mujhse zyada kon samaj sakta hai?" She finished, and tears rolled down with each of her words.

"Angel..." Daya hugged her "Please don't cry... Tumhare mom dad dekh rahe haina tumhe?"

She nodded with tears.

"Toh kya wo apni bachi ko iss tarah se rote huye dekhna pasand karege?"

She nodded as no.

"Toh please... don't cry my angel..."

She soon stopped crying after being comforted by Daya and they separated from their hug.

"Angel... ab kabhi mat rona..."

She nodded.

"Promise...?" he asked.

"Promise..."

"Acha chalo... ab kuch khila do! Subah se bhooka baitha hoon..." He made a face.

This made her laugh.

"Abhi banati hoon,"

After Dinner,

Daya turned to go. When he did so, his phone beeped. He had received a message from his dad... It read...

"Daya beta... chahe tum jitni bhi koshish karlo... Mai tumhari shaadi uss ladki se toh bilkul nhi hone doonga..."

"Dad ko kaise pata chala... ki mai yaha hoon?" Daya wondered as he started the car "Lekin dad... dekhte hai... kon jeetta hai... Pita ya Pyaar..."

And he sped off like a bullet train...

**I-I-I-I-I**

Ok... So I should also run away like a bullet train right?

How was it? Do review... and thanks to all the guests, silent readers and all the others who reviewed...

Thanks...

And yes...

Quote of the Day - Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts - Winston Churchill.

Till next update...

Be happy

Have fun

Do good

Stay blessed

Fight less

Forgive more

Signing off

Yours

Blair... :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there! How have you all been? I hope that you're fine and doing well! Let's begin without wasting any time...

**I-I-I-I-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lost and Found**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT DAY**

In Daya's home, Daya and his dad were arguing.

"Oh god! Dad!" Daya shouted at the top of his voice "Why don't you understand? Mai usse pyaar karta hoon,"

"Oh! Toh tum apne dad se pyaar nhi karte?" Snapped back Anand.

"Of course I do!"

"Toh usse chod de!"

"Lekin kyu?"

"Daya... maine kaha na! She's betraying you..."

"Oh come on dad! Aap uss choti si baat ka itna bada batangar bana diya!" Daya shouted.

"I'm just telling the truth! Dammit!" Anand snapped angrily.

"Please dad!"

"What please?! Huh?! What please?"

"Dad... wo bas uska bhai tha! That's it!"

"Kyu? Kyu itna yakin hai uski baato par?"

" 'Cause I love her!"

"Agrh!" Snapped Anand and moved towards his room.

"Kuch toh karna padega," Thought Daya.

The night came and gradually the morning arrived, bringing a new hope for our DaReya as they had planned a special dinner for Anand.

"Shreya... tum khana bana toh logi na? I mean... help karu?" Daya asked as she put the water to boil.

"Daya," She said calmly, with her hands on her hips "Maine aaj taq khana nhi banaya that doesn't mean ki... mujhe cooking nhi aati,"

Daya shook his head. Soon, evening came, increasing DaReya's tension.

"Good evening dad!" Daya said in a cheerful voice when Anand entered the house after a long, hectic day.

"Evening," Anand said suspiciously.

Daya smiled. He made his way to the dining table, followed by Anand.

"Kya baat hai? Sahibzaade humse naraaz nhi hai?" Anand thought to himself.

"Kya hua dad? Koi problem?"

"Nhi... nhi..."

"Aaye... khana khaye,"

"Hmm..."

Daya served the dishes and sat opposite Anand.

Anand began eating. Daya noticed each of his expressions carefully. First, Anand made a pout. Daya got worried. But soon Anand made a smiling face, curling Daya's lips into a broad smile.

"Wah Daya wah! Kya khana hai!" Anand commented "Konse hotel se hai?"

"Shreya hotel..." Daya murmered.

"Neha hotel?" Anand asked.

"Nhi nhi... ek naya hotel khula hai... Umm... Umm... wo... uska naam... Kukreja hotel...?" his answer sounded more like a question.

"Hmm... aage se bhi yehi se khana mangwana," and he got busy is eating.

Daya gave a thumbs up sign to Shreya who stood behind the curtain, taking a deep breath.

Once he finished the dinner, Anand said "Really Daya... aisa khana maine kabhi nhi khaya! Maza aagaya!"

"Dad,"

"Hmm..."

"Kya aap is khana banane wale se milna chahoge?"

"You mean... us hotel ke chef?"

"Haan... ab... something like that,"

"Bulao,"

"Come in!" Daya shouted.

Shreya entered. Anand's head tilted behind to look towards her. He was shocked, and immediately stood up.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Sirr... mei..." Shreya hesitated.

"Dad, Shreya ne hi khana banaya hai!" Daya said enthusiastically.

"I asked what is she doing in my house?!"

"Dad... Shreya ne hi toh ye khana banaya hai,"

"Kya?! Ye mere kitchen ghusi thi?" Anand said with a terrific look.

"Khana banane ke liye? haan?" Daya said.

"Oh God! Daya! Isse kaho abhi ke abhi mere ghar se nikal jaye!" Anand shouted.

Shreya was on the verge of tears. She turned to move, but stopped when a strong hand gripped it. It was Daya.

"Dad, agar aap chahte hai ki Shreya yaha se chali jaye toh apko mujhe bhi bhulna hoga," Daya said very calmly.

Anand froze.

"Daya... aap ye kya kar rahe hai?" Shreya cried.

"Nhi Shreya... that's it... Ab aur nhi... aaj ya toh aar ya paar..."

"Daya!" Anand shouted.

"Daya... please... aap..." Shreya said with tears.

"Theek hai," Anand said calmly.

"Theek hai?" Daya asked suspiciously.

"Maine kaha Theek hai, mujhe iss risthe se koi problem nhi hai..." Anand said with a sarcastic smile.

Daya sensed something fishy "Kya aap ko manzoor hai?"

"Haan," said Anand "Lekin... maine socha hai ki tumhari shaadi teen sall baad hogi,"

DaReya were really happy.

Shreya said "Ji sir... Hume bhi manzoor hai..."

"Haan dad! Mai teen sall taq wait kar lunga," Daya said happily.

"Aur... ye bhi ki," Anand began again "Ki mai... Daya ko teen sall ke liye US le jaunga aur... waha tumhara koi contact nhi hoga. Tumhare pyaar ke pareesha hi samjho,"

"Mujhe pta tha Shreya!" Daya said loudly "Ki ye insaan," pointing towards Anand "Kabhi mujhe khush dekh hi nhi sakta!"

"Daya stop it!" Shreya said " Wo aapke dad hai! Apko aise bilkul nhi kehna chahiye! Abhi ki abhi maafi maangiye,"

"Nhi Shreya... tumne dekha na! Kaise Hume ek jhatke mei door kardiya?! Ab aur nhi!" Daya said.

"Daya!"

"Daya aap!"

"Please Shreya!"

"Bass!" Finally Anand shouted "Ab aur nhi! Daya! Ab ye tera decision hai! Either she or me! Aur agar dono, toh teen sall,"

"Dad..."

"Daya please..." Shreya pleaded "Agar aapke dad teen sall dena chahte hai humare risthe ko toh what's the problem?"

"Shreya... tum teen sall mere bina reh logi?" Daya asked looking straight into her eyes "Bolo na,"

"Reh toh nhi paugi, magar... koshish to kar lungi... At least aap aur apke dad ek saath to honge,"

Daya looked at her with a question of pride in his eyes. "How can she be so strong?" He asked himself.

"Daya... please man jaye," She pleaded.

Anand smiled mischievously as his plan was working.

"Magar Shreya..."

"Bas bas!" growled Anand "Shreya maan gayi hai to Daya tumhe kya aapati hai?"

"Never ever!" Daya said as he threw an angry glance over Anand.

"Daya please," said Shreya "Hum dono ka pyaar hai... toh hume aur kise chiz ke kya zarurat hai? We will be together,"

"Magar Shreya..."

"Magar kuch nhi," Shreya turned towards Anand "Sir, Hume apki ye shart manzoor hai," she said with her head down, and with much difficulty.

"Good," Anand smiled with a grin "Toh ab tum dono ke pass do din hai. Parso Daya aur mei US chale jayege. You both may go," and he went inside his room.

Daya didn't say anything, just gave her a look. She sighed as she had expected this.

"Daya... chale?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Hmm..." he said with an angry face.

They both hopped into the car. Silence prevailed within them during the whole journey.

Daya soon stopped near the beach. They both got out and settled themselves near the sea. It was around 10 P.M.

The cool breeze blew between them, the waves splashed the shores, the moon shone brightly.

Shreya took her pen, gifted by Daya. It had a teddy on its top and said to it "Teddy, zara Daya se puchna wo mujhse naraaz kyu hai? Mere se to baat hi nhi kar rahe,"

Daya looked her and took that pen from her and said "Teddy, Shreya se keh do... kal mere ghar pe ek cockroach aya tha, mai usse upset hoon,"

"Ha ha!" laughed Shreya.

"Kyu kar rahi ho aisa?" Daya asked as he turned to her.

"Humare liye, Daya, apke dad ke liye," she said looking deep into his eyes, clearly showing a fear of losing her.

"Reh logi mere bina Shreya?" he cupped her face.

Daya was left unanswered.

"Bolo na! Jee logi teen sall mere bina?" He asked on the verge of tears.

"Nhi reh paogi, lekin apki khushi ke liye, haan,"

"Shreya... mai abhi bhi kehta hoon, bhaag ke shaadi lar lete hai,"

"Nhi Daya," She said with tears.

"Kyu?" he asked angrily.

"Isse apke Dad ko dukh hoga," She said innocently.

"Tumhe uss insaan ke bare mei soch rahi ho, jo hume dur karna chahta hai?"

"Daya... wo apke dad hai... wo apka bura kyu chahe ge?"

"Agar bura na chahte... to hume dur na karte..." snapped Daya.

"Oh Daya!" cried Shreya.

"Kya Shreya! Mai kehta hoon, chalo bhaag chalo!"

"Magar..." she tried to speak.

"Dekho Shreya, hum bhaag ke shaadi karege, phir wapis aajayege. Tab toh dad ko bhi ye rista svikaar karna hoga," Daya explained.

"Magar Daya..."

"Bolo, dogi mera saath?" He asked keeping her hand in front of her.

Shreya was also not willing to be apart from Daya. That too for three long years! Never! She had a tough decision to make. Her love, or his dad. What would she choose?

She, hesitatingly, kept her hand on Daya's hand. Daya smiled.

"Kal raat isse waqt, theek 10:30 pe tumhare tumhe lene aunga," Smiled Daya.

"Hmm..."

"Tayiyaar rehna," he winked.

They chatted for sometime, and then left for home. Shreya was lost somewhere in her own world.

**11:00 P.M.**

**Trio's house**

Daya dropped her and drove off for his home.

Shreya was in a dillema. She had just agreed to run away with him. Could she? Had she done it if her dad had been alive? Would she dare to do it then?

She remembered, her 5th birthday with her mum n dad...

**I-I-I-I-I**

The place was decorated beautifully. The streamers of different colors hung from one corner of the place to another. The balloons, tied in bunches of three and four, looked wonderful under the glass chandelier. One could see people chatting merrily with juices in their hands.

The main door flew open all the people were called outside.

A huge, white colored, pumpkin shaped carriage stopped near the main gate. The door flung open and a five year old, cute, sweet girl with an angelic personality, who was looking no less than a princess wearing a white gown stepped out of the carriage.

All the gazes were fixed on her. She was a real beauty. She was looking mesmerizing in her royal attire. She was followed by her friends wearing similar dresses.

"Close your eyes, Shreya, and wish," A lady in a white gown, similar to what she was wearing, said holding the girl's hand in her left hand and a magic wand in her right. Shreya closed her eyes tight and wished.

"Daddy!" Shreya ran towards her dad and gave him a tight hug.

"Let's cut the cake, sweetie," he said lovingly.

"Yup!" Shreya cheered.

The cake was cut and now was the gift opening time! Shreya's favorite!

"Look what's Pranjal has gifted! And see... here's Riya's gift!" said Shreya's mum cheerfully.

But Shreya was not interested in these gifts. Her eyes were stuck on a big, pink colored box. The box was even bigger than her!

"Hey Shreya! Look at this one na..." Her friend, Pranjal spoke.

"Pranjal... let's open that one!" Shreya said with a smile and ran with her bestie towards the big, pink box.

The whole crowd of guests gathered near Shreya, as she opened the BIG box.

She slowly untied the magenta colored ribbon and pulled out the pink, sorted wrapper.

She, with the help of Pranjal, opened the big box and BOOM!

A big cloud of smoke covered the whole room and a big, baby car could be seen by one and all...

OMG! It was so beautiful! A beautiful Rapunzal was inscribed... "Dreams Come True,"

She just hugged that car! It was so cute... that the whole hall echoed with claps!

It was a beautiful, and sadly, last gift from her dad.

After a few days, Shreya's parents met with an accident and died.

The party had more beautiful moments, but this one was Shreya's favorite.

**I-I-I-I-I**

"Dad!" Shouted Shreya as she looked into the sky.

"No... I can't do this! Mai nhi kar skti! I can't do this!" Her inner self told her.

"Nhi..." Shreya wiped off her tears and said in a determined voice "Sorry Daya... I will have to do this... agar iske bad hum na bhi mil skte... toh bhi,"

She quickly rang up Daya. She was sure that he was still awake.

"Hello Daya!"

"Tum abhi soyi nhi?"

"Nhi... lekin maine ek faisla liya hai,"

"Kya faisla?"

"Yaha nhi bol skti... kal subah... apke ghar pe... Subah 10 baje,"

"Okay magar..."

"Please Daya..."

"Theek hai. Good night,"

And they hung up.

"Sorry Daya... but I'll have to do this... Agar mere dad yaha hote... toh mai aisa kabhi nhi kar pati!"

**I-I-I-I-I**

Swoooooosh! It's over!

Next will be the second last chap!

Thanks to all the reviewers...and the guest and the silent readers...!

:)

Quote of the day - However difficult life may seem, there is always something you can do and succeed at - Stephen Hawking

Till next chapter...

Stay blessed

Be happy

Have fun

Forgive more

Signing off

Yours... Blair

:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I hope you all are fine... Let's begin!**

**I-I-I-I-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reunion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The whole night Shreya didn't sleep properly... Her mind was constantly juggling between her decision and Daya's decision. She wanted to be with Daya... but how could she break his dad's heart? She was in a dillema...

Here... in Daya's home... he was also a bit confused...

"Ye Shreya itni tensed lag rahi thi... I hope usne koi bhi decision soch samaj ke liya ho... Bas bhagwaan hume ek kar de... Uske bad to dad ko bhi humari bat manni padegi..." he smiled.

**Next Morning...**

"Kya Daya ko mai apne iss faisle se kho dungi?" She thought "Toh bhi mujhe zyada khushi hogi." She smiled to herself.

"Okay Shreya... now you have to do this..." She said in a determined voice to herself.

Soon, she reached Daya's house and found the main gate open. She took a deep breath and settled her red colored top, tucked he their behind her ears and took a step forward.

_"Why are you doing this?" _

_"You should run away with Daya." _

_"You must not lose him."_

_"Truth triumphs. And the truth is you both love each other."_

_"You love him!"_

Her inner voices haunted her. She decided not to lose him...

But, she suddenly remembered her teacher's saying...

**'If your inner conscious tells you that you will get scolded after doing this, then, DON'T DO THAT WORK!'**

Well... at that time it was for children... But she was applying it in her life...

Her inner conscious was telling her to do this... To do this! Yes! She must do it! She will save a relation! Yes she will...! But only if... she does it!

Now she was determined... She walked in through the door and stood in the living room. She had not realized that the front door, thorough which she walked in was open... It didn't matter, did it?

She was about to call Daya, when suddenly she saw a masculine figure behind the curtain, up, on the second floor. She wasn't able to see him as his back was towards her. It seemed as if he was busy with his phone. She went up the stairs.

Considering it Daya, Shreya called out his name softly. The person was about to turn back, when Shreya suddenly said "Nhi nhi... Aap... wahi khade rahiye,"

He didn't move.

She continued, taking a deep breath "Kyuki mujhe apse jo baat karni hai... wo mai aapki aankho mei aakhe daal kar nhi keh sakti."

He signalled her to continue.

"Wo... mai... samaj mai nhi aaraha kaise kahu... Par... maine ek faisla liya hai..."

She took a long pause and continued with "Shayad apko mere is faisle se bohot hurt hoga... lekin... mujhe lgta hai ye hum dono ke liye theek hai."

"Wo... mai chahti hoon... ki... hum ek doosre ko bhul jaye..." she said finally.

He was about to turn but was stopped by "Nhi nhi... abhi wahi rahiye..."

"Hum ek dosre ko bhul jaye... lgta hai yehi theek hoga... kyuki... mai apne sapno ka ghar... ek pita aur unke bete ka rista todh kar nhi basana chahti..." Shreya's voice choked.

"Toh kya hua agar hum ek saath nhi hue tho? Ek dosre ke dilo mei to humesha rahege... Agar hum bhaag jayege... toh... apkr dad ko kitna burs lagega... iska apko andaza bhi hai?"

"Agar app cahathe hai... toh hum bas ek baar aur apke papa... I mean SIR se baat karke dekh lete hai... Agar wo man jaye to theek hai... nhi toh... mai apke pyaar ko ek sunnhere (gold) sapne ke tarah saja kar... humesha ke liye rakh lugi..." A tear escaped from the eyes of the two.

"I hope ki app meri bat samaj rahe hai. I can't do this... I'm sorry..." She sobbed.

The person turned and... Shreya was shocked to see HIM...

It was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was DAYA'S DAD... Mr ANAND...!

She was horrified to see him and could only mutter "Aap...?"

"Haan mai...!" He spoke in his usual tone.

**I-I-I-I-I**

"Dad... mai aagaya..." Daya spoke as he came from outside in his track suit, with his bottle.

"Dad?!" He was surprised to see his dad coming down from the stairs, that too holding Shreya's arm!

She was looking extremely scared. Sweat marks were clearly visible on her forehead. She looked really nervous.

"Dad ye app..." Daya began. But stopped after receiving a fierce glance from Anand.

"Daya... maine suna hai... tum dono bhaagne ki soch rahe thae?"

Daya was about to speak when Anand continued with "Agar aisa hai... toh tumhe bhaagne ki koi zarurat nhi hai... Mujhe sab pta to chal gaya hai..."

"Daya I'm sorry... mai... mujhe laga ki aap hai... lekin... aap...apke dad thae..." Tears flowed through her eyes.

"Toh ab...? Kuch kehna hai apko Mr Daya?" Anand spoke casually.

"Dad... mujhe bas itna kehna hai ki... Shreya aur mei ek dosre se Pyaar karte thae... karte hai... aur karte rahege... Chahe aap kuch bhi karle..." spoke Daya.

"Hmm..." He moved closer to Daya and said "Mujhe tumse kuch mangna hai..."

A confused Daya managed to say "Kya?"

"In fact... tum dono se..." He made Shreya stand with Daya and said "Bolo doge?"

DaReya looked at each other and then turned to Anand with a nod.

"Hmm..." Anand took a deep breath with "Maafi..."

**I-I-I-I-I**

"He he heee...! Its just a dream Daya... wake up you sleepyhead!"

"Can your dad ever speak to you like that? He heeeee! Wake up sleepyhead!"

**I-I-I-I-I**

"NO! Its not a dream! Its the reality! Your dad is asking for forgiveness!"

"Daya..." Shreya shook him with "Kaha kho gye?"

"Huh? kahi nhi..."

"Haan to... kya tum dono mujhe maaf karoge?"

"Dad app... ye...?"

"Bohot badi galti ho gayi mujhse Daya... bohot badi... gal at samaj liye maine Shreya ko... Please mujhe maaf kardo... please..."

"Jo ladki mere liye tumhe humesha humesha ke liye bhulne ko taiyar hai... tum hi socho... kitna pyar karti hogi tumse... Jo ladki... apne Pyaar ko bhulne ko taiyar hai... maine uspe shaq kiya? Aaj jab usne kaha ki ye mujhe dhokha nhi dena chahti... toh mai... toh... Daya... yehi hai... Jo teri zindagi ko pura karegi... please bacho... maaf kardo mujhe... bohot badi galti ho gayi hai mujhse..." He broke down crying on the floor.

"Sir..." Shreya bent down to his level and lifted up his head. Daya too did the same.

"App aise karege... toh Hume bilkul Acha nhi lagega..." she spoke in her sweet voice.

"Lekin beta... mujhse galti..."

"Galti hui to kya? wo to sab se hoti hi... humse bhi... par aap use sudhar bhi sakte hai..." Daya spoke with a smile.

"Sach mei?" Anand stopped crying.

"Haan sir... ap... abhi bhi apni galti ko sudhar sakte hai... Aur Waise bhi.. aap ne jo kiya.. wo to ghar maa baap apne bacho ke liye karte hai," Shreya smiled.

"Shreya bilkul theek keh rahi hai..." Daya said.

Anand nodded with tears.

"Chaliye sir... ab..." but Shreya was cut by Anand.

"Matlab tunne mujhe maaf nhi kiya?"

"Maine aisa kab kaha?" said Shreya

"Agar maaf kar diya hai to... SIR kyu ke rahi ho? Call me dad..."

"DAD..." She hugged him and Daya too joined them. A family was complete and DaReya found their love...

They broke from the hug. Shreya said "Dad... hum apse naraz nhi thae... to aap mafi mat mangiye... please..."

"Magar beta..."

"Please dad..." Requested Daya.

"Acha theek hai..."

"Lekin..." Daya began. "Ek problem hai..."

A shocked Shreya and Anand asked in unision "Kya?"

"Mujhe bhook lagi hai..." Daya said innocently, holding his stomach.

The room was filled with slaughters of Anand and Shreya.

Shreya said "aap dono baithye... mai kuch banati hoon,"

"Arre Shreya suno!" Anand called from behind "Ka jaisa...!"

She sweetly replied with "Zarur..."

After this, the days passed smoothly for our DaReya.

The team also got to know about this and they were super happy for their colleagues. Between this, Shreya's friend, Naira also came! With her brother Ishaan and lil sister Sunidhi (Pinky). Sunidhi and Naira took no time to mingle up with the CID team. Especially, the girls! While Ishaan got bonded with Abhijit and Daya.

**After a few days, **

"Hello!" Shreya spoke as she entered her home, with Sunidhi, where her friends were present...

"Hi!"

"Hello"

"Hi Shreya!"

"Kaisi hai?"

"Kaha thi?"

Thousands of questions were thrown at her. Tarika, Purvi, and Naira were present there.

"Shreya... tu kya pehn rahi hai?" Purvi asked her.

"Kya pehn rahi hoon... Matlab?" Asked a confused Shreya.

"Arre... Shreya..." Naira went up to her with "Aaj tere Daya ne party rakhi hai...! Palace Sea Green mei..."

"Kya?" Shreya snapped.

"Kya kya?" Tarika asked.

"Party rkhi... aur mujhe bataya bhi nhi."

"Phone check kar..." Tarika smirked.

"Kya?"

"Arre... kar na!" purvi and naira said in unision.

"Acha.. karti hoon."

She opened her bag and took out her phone, only to find 18 missed calls from Daya.

"Ohho! Pinky ke saath itna busy hi gyi ki..."

"Waise tum log gye jana thae?" purvi asked.

"Kya naam hai uska..." Shreya began.

"Di! Aap phir bhul Gaye!" Smiled the little girl. "Hum abhi abhi... 'Twilight World!' se aarahe hai!"

"Haan haan... wohi...!"

"Shreya... ab call karke dekh." Tarika suggested.

"Haan... Naira... zara Pinky ko dekh."

Naira nodded.

Shreya called up Daya and he intentionally cut the phone. Shreya sensed his anger and smiled. She again tried but the same answer... Then... she came up with an idea.

She took Purvi's phone and dialed his number. If she would call from purvi's phone, then the name PURVI would come on Daya's phone.

(After all its Shreya Di's brain... Ideas to phoot phoot ke aate hai ;-P)

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Purvi ka phone? koi emergency to nhi?"

He picked it up and heard his love's voice.

"Daya..."

"Kaun?" He said as if innocent.

"Hmm... Lgta hai... ki koi humse gussa hai."

"Haan hai."

"Kaun?"

Daya got irritated "Mumbai ke ek Senior Inspector."

"Acha ji?"

"Huh!"

"Unka naam?"

"D."

"Bas? Acha to Mr D... I'm sorry..." She spoke in a very innocent tone which melted Daya.

"Hmm... chalo maaf kiya."

"Shukar hai!"

"Acha batao... kya pehn rahi ho aaj shaam?"

"Aaa... Abhi socha nhi..."

"Toh jldi soch lo... Coz... the time is... 6 and... party is at 7."

"Oh no! Ab kya karu?"

"Waise tum... apne room mei nhi gayi?"

"Nhi... abhi nhi."

"To jao.. aur.. tumhari.. problem ka solution waha hai."

Before Shreya could speak, Daya cut the phone.

"Daya bhi na! Chalo Shreya... maze karo."

She went into her room and came to know about the surprise about which Daya was talking about. She saw a red colored packet. She smiled to herself and opened it.

It was beautiful half-sleved, red colored, evening gown. It was a mesmerizing gown. A note was also there. It read...

_"Make this gown more beautiful by wearing it tonight :-)" _

"Ye Daya bhi na..." she smiled to herself and dressed up quickly.

(Shreya di ko make up thodi na karna hai jo 10 hours lagege ;P)

Shreya went down and saw all her friends ready. Purvi was all set and ready with a similar green colored evening gown. To enhance her beauty, she wore a silver bracelet and a pearl necklace.

"Ohho! Kya lag rahi ho! Kavin sir to aaj tumpe fida hone wale hai..." laughed Shreya.

"Chup kar!" blushed Purvi.

"Ye Naira kaha reh gayi?" Inquired Tarika as she came outside from her room, wearing a long, black colored one piece, which hugged her legs. A silver strap on her abdomen beautified her look.

"Aati hogi... shayad Sunidhi ko taiyar kar rahi ho..." Shreya suggested.

"Hmm... By the way... mai kaisi lag rahi hoon?" Tarika asked, settling her dress. "Shayad ye lipstick thodi dark leni chahiye."

Shreya bust out laughing with "Tarika! You're good! Sab theek hai... LIPSTICK bhi."

"Huh!" snapped Tarika.

"Acha sorry..."

"Ja... maaf kiya!"

"Hmm... Arre dekho... Naira aagayi." purvi said while pointing towards the door of Naira's room.

And... there she was! Wearing a beautiful, blue colored one piece and a stunning sapphire necklace.

And... the little princess, Sunidhi wore a beautiful pink frock with beautiful frills. She was looking super cute! :)

"So...! Everyone is ready?" Sunidhi crossed her arms.

The four of them bent and said in unision "Yes your highness!"

"Ha ha..!" she laughed.

"Chale...? Already 7:15 ho gye hai... waha pahuchte pahuchte aadha ghanta to lag hi jayega." Shreya glanced at her watch.

"So... why wait? Let's go!" Purvi said and the five of them hoped into Shreya's car and drove into the Palace - 'Sea Green'

**Palace: SEA GREEN **

"Hi Naira!" a man with with a dark blue velvet coat and a black tie waved his hand from the gate. It was none other than Naira's big brother Ishaan.

"Hi Ishaan!" she waved back.

"Arre wah! Tum sab bohot Pyaari lag rahi ho!" he smiled.

"Thank you!" The five smiled.

"Hi Shreya!" Daya said as soon as she entered.

"Hello..." She smiled.

"Hmm... kafi achi lag rahi ho..." he whispered as soon as all her friends were lost in the party.

"Hmm... thanks." she blushed.

"Acha laga gift?"

"Nhi..."

"Nhi...?"

"Bohot Acha laga." she smiled.

"Your always welcome..."

She laughed.

"Zara idhar aana Shreya!" purvi shouted.

"Mai... abhi aayi." Shreya went away.

"Ye bhi na." he smiled.

Shreya got busy in chatting with her friends. Daya was getting bored. He wanted to chat with Abhijit but...

Abhijit was busy with Tarika.

After about 30 minutes, Daya was getting impatient. He sent a message to her.

_"Shreya... zara bahar garden mei aana..."_

"Shreya... whose message?"

"Hmm... abhi aayi."

"Jaa...!" and tarika laughed.

**I-I-I-I-I**

"Ji... boliye." she crossed her arms in front of Daya.

Cool breeze was blowing between them. They smiled and Daya moved towards her and she moved back until she hit a tree behind her.

She smiled and nervously closed her eyes. Daya smiled and touched her face. Shreya opened her eyes and smiled at him.

He attacked her lips and rubbed his hand on her smooth back. She loved his touch as much as she loved him. He bit her lips and showed his love by this.

"Sorry..." She whispered once he left her.

"Kyu?" he asked softly.

"Wo... mai... maine apse abhi taq theek se baat nhi ki." she lowered her head.

"Mai bhi to tumse theek se bat nhi kar paya... I'm sorry too."

"Lekin..."

"Chodo na. Please."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Toh..."

"Toh?"

"Ab kya iraada hai?" he asked mischievously.

"Kya Daya aap bhi na!" she hit his elbow.

"Nhi... sach mei..."

"Nhi Daya... abhi nhi." she said.

"Theek hai." he moved closer to her. "Jaisa tum chaho. Agar tum nhi chahti toh, abhi nhi. Okay?"

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Your welcome." and he moved to her ear "You Highness. I love you..."

She blushed and ran away.

"Arre...!" he smiled to himself and also went from there... Smiling to himself... Finally they were ONE... Together... and that too with Anand's permission...

Finally they were happy...! Yes they were together! :)

**I-I-I-I-I**

Soooo... How was this one? I hope it was uptil your expectations... So... finally DaReya are one... I hope you all are happy...

Okay... a big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed...! they encourage me a lot...

Quote of the Day :You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life - Winston Churchill

Okay... so...

and... I'll update The Last Letter soon...

Till next chap...

Be happy

Have fun

Stay blessed

Forgive more...

and lastly...

r and r...

Signing off...

Yours

Blair...

**Well... read n review...**


	12. Epilogue

Hello friends! And yes! I'm ready for all the tomatoes, eggs and blah, blah... so... what should I say?

Obviously, a BIG, FAT SORRY to all of you! I was not getting the idea to finish the story... Lolz... Anyways jokes apart... some special mentions...

Shreya Roy; Superb plot! Loved it... but don't you think that it is an already tried out concept? Sorry to hurt to.. but do lemme know ur views :)

Molly; Hey! I'm glad u wanna write... First you gotta type in 'FanFiction SignUp' and you click on a similar option. You will get a form asking for you email address, a pen name and a Password. Your email address is safe as it will not be shown.. :) Hope to hear from you soon! :)

So... please read on...!

**Epilogue**

We were together. Finally. His dad had finally agreed. We were one and with Anand's permission. Someone truly said **_'When two people fall in love, there is no power in the entire universe that can tear them apart.' _**

It had not always been a smooth journey, I was almost shattered at the thought of leaving him. But somehow, today we are together. I can't believe this. It still seems like a beautiful dream. But, even if its a dream, I'd never want to wake up from this dream.

I'm in that beautiful dress. A dress, that every girl wishes to wear one day in her life and make that day more special. Yes, my wedding dress, my long, white, dream dress. Right now, I'm sitting in front the mirror, looking at myself and thinking what would've mom and dad said if they'd find me like this. They must be very happy.

I had always been coming to this church since my childhood. 'St. Dexter's Church', New Delhi. I just love this place. I had always wanted to get married here. But as I found my love in Mumbai, I'd never thought that I'll be fulfill my wish. But Daya made it possible. Thanks to him, my wish is fulfilled. He surprised me making my wedding possible in Delhi. I'm really blessed to have a person like him in my life...

The tinkling sound of laughters is clearly audible. I think its Purvi and Tarika. It must be them only. I'm glad I've got two sisters like them, a big brother like Abhijit, with whom, I'm gonna walk down in the next few minutes. The rehearsals, yesterday, were pretty good and I guess everything is going to be alright. And that's what we call...

**_'The most Memorable Day'_**

I can actually feel butterflies tingling inside my stomach. Uff! Yes, I'm nervous. I wonder what's Daya thinking right now...

"Chale Shreya?" I hear Abhijit call me.

I turned towards him with "Darr lag raha hai..."

He smiled with "Kuch nhi hoga... bas, do kadam aur tum dono saath... Kyu?"

I take a long breath and say "Haan! Chaliye..."

He offered me his hand and kept it on his. I sank me arm into his and held it tightly. I took a deep breath and smiled. Sunidhi was our flower girl. She too wore a beautiful white little gown which made her look no less than a princess.

Sunidhi came and called us. I took another deep breath and followed her with Abhijit. We walked towards the door and the hush-hush immediately stops. Tarika, Purvi and Naira joined me with a smile as my brides mates.

Tarika smiled at me as I took the first step and as soon as I did this, the whole crowd stood up and smiled at us. Sunidhi was walking in the front followed by Tarika and Purvi, and Naira who was beside me. The smell of the rose flowers, spread by Sunidhi was just magnificent. I loved each and every thing present there.

After almost 15 minutes, I finally saw Daya. Dashing and handsome, as usual. He looked no less than Bond in his black tuxedo and dashing hair-do. I looked up and at the same time, he too looked up. Our eyes met and we smiled at each other. I remember seeing Anand next to Daya and smiling at me.

And finally, that moment arrived. Abhijit took my hand and placed it on Daya's. He went away after passing a smile to Daya.

I still wonder after how much struggle we are finally together. I'm really happy. And then, the priest came near us and began with the ceremony.

**7 years later...**

Today, we have a beautiful, 6 year old daughter—Tanisha. I love her more than anything. The four of us usually go for picnics in parks and Tanisha loves it.

I still sometimes wonder who was that lady—the tarot card reader who had told me that my love will enter in my life on the first day of my job. I still some sometimes get curious and really want to know her. But she's gone. I just wanna thank her.

I still want to meet her one day. Maybe, I'll not meet her today, not even tomorrow, not even after 10 years or not even after 20 years, But I want to meet her someday. But even if I don't meet her in my entire life, I'll be more than happy because I've found the love of my life. I still wanna meet her, but sometimes I laugh at myself, thinking about meeting or not meeting that girl, I usually say to myself**_ 'Who the hell cares?'_**

**I-I-I-I-I**

Ho ho ho! That's all! I know you all had expected a chapter, or perhaps had thought that the story will end in the previous chapter itself, but this epilogue was as important as any other chapter.

Sorry, if I hurt anyone and thank you... everyone for reviewing my story and being with me throughout this journey.

Thanks to : Mithi, KAVINSANJANA, Shah khanam, chilakalakavya, crazyforpurvi, parise22, Fatisid, kaiity, JannatFairy, ravu161, jebagomes, purvi, broken trust, puja, HASEENA KHAN, Rajvigirl, sheenam, Topaz007, Aditi, Guest149, , , Bhumi98, sanika, Jasddeep,Mistic Morning, Shreya Roy, Cute Diksha, Shreyadaya, KingNongz, dareya's lover aka charvi, anupama mishra, Ishii, AnGel, kamolika, kuki, Shree, Latin angel, .50, Rijvi, dareya123, Mahesh15, daya's mahi, aash vin, Rajat's diksha, Dick, rekha, Jenny, GeetSHREYAholic, Prachi.4893, sohine and finally...YRSTMP (missed ur reviews yaar)\

And thanks to all the guests as well... :)

Uff...finally... this story is over, but I will surely come back with another story and ya ya! I will update the last and most awaited chapter of THE LAST LATTER.

Okay, so till then,

Take care,

Have fun,

Spread light,

Help others and...

Review... :)

Signing off...

Yours...

Blair :)


End file.
